Childhood Conflict!
by Maki Fujimoto
Summary: What would happen if Ema had 2 childhood friends that came back to see her again? Would the both of them create conflict between them and the brothers?... MaleOCxEma and FemaleOCXBrothers
1. Intro-Chap

**Childhood Conflict?!**

I'm not good in writing so to all of the people who are interested in reading this story I accept your flames… yes, I absolutely accept all flames since I should know better that "flames" would be the ones that would help me achieve my dream of writing properly… so NYA~ ON WITH DA STOWY~

Introduction

The Story consists of two characters who are the childhood friends of Ema Hinata and these two are siblings, their names are Rose (girl) and Rogue (boy) Valekier. Rose and Ema have the same age while Rogue is a year older than the two girls. Rose and Rogue have the same hair color as blue and eye color of red.

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood Days (3 years before)

It was a sunny day for the 2 siblings and they were transferred to the school called "Hiddo High" and that was where they met Ema, Ema showed them the whole school since she had free time and she was also the brainy one in class. Ema and Rose easily became friends since they were both girls and they had the same age of 13. It took a very long time before Ema could warm up with Rogue since Rogue was quite the shy type.

Few Months Later

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan!, When can we visit Chi-chan~? I wanna see Juli~" Rose asked her big brother. (Their parents died a year ago, which made Rogue the "single-parent")

"We can visit them later after you eat breakfast, okey?" Rogue said as he placed his special home-made Omelet on the small round table.

"Yes~"

"Good girl~"

Every Saturday the siblings would visit Ema and Juli, It soon became a habit of theirs. And as time would pass by Ema and Rogue would get closer by each visit until Rogue gained the courage and confessed his love to Ema.

"Ema-chan... I… like… you... I really like you… a lot…" Rogue was blushing furiously while he was facing Ema

"Um….. " Ema was so flustered that she couldn't even say a single word

"I'm sorry…" Rogue lost all his courage after that confession and he was getting very nervous

"….. I like you too…." Ema said while she was playing with the hem of her shirt…

Rogue then hugged Ema as he started to cry, and Ema stood there shocked and flustered at the sudden touch

Little did they both know that Rose and Juli were listening to the conversation

"Juli, what do they mean that they like each other?" Rose asked the pet guardian of Ema

"It means that they care for each other and that they want to be on together forever" Juli said as he smiled at the scene before them

"hmmmm…OH! Juli!" Rose suddenly picked Juli off the floor

"Yes Rose?"

"I like you~! You like me too, right~? Does this mean we can be together forever~?" Rose suddenly hugged Juli so tight

"NOT LIKE THAT! LET GO OFF ME!" Juli was trying to escape from the Innocent girl that was trying to kill him

Juli was able to flee from the hands of death and he ran as fast as he could away from the monster

"Oiiii~ Come back here Juliiiii~" Rose chased Juli around the house

A YEAR LATER

Rose and Rogue had to leave Ema since Rogue got a scholarship from a school that was far away from Ema and Rogue couldn't leave Rose since she was still a child. Rogue promised to Ema that he will come back for her and he told her to never love a man until he comes back.

"Ema, I-I'm sorry that I-I have to leave Y-You and Juli because of a scholarship" Rogue said through tears

"It's Fine, Rogue…. I can understand since this is something that you've earned through hard work" Ema said as she hugged Rogue for the last time. Rogue knew that she was crying inside since they have been together for a year.

"I promise that I-I'll come back for y-you so don't you fall in lo-love with someone while I-I'm gone, o-okey?" Rogue clung to her tighter since he knew that it would be the last hug from after for a while.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room

"Ju-Juliiii! Wahhhhh!, I don't wanna leave you" Rose said through large sobs as she squeezed Juli tight

"Wah-!"

"Jeez, we'll see each other as soon as your brother finishes his scholarship" Juli said to Rose, still struggling the tight hug of the little girl

"Weally?.. sob.. sob" Rose's cheeks started to become red and her eyes were filled with so much tears and her nose was red

'SO CUTE, I COULD JUST CRY' Juli thought

And for the first time ever Juli cried

"Oh! I'm gonna miss you too, you little brat!" Juli said as he hugged rose

As the day ended Rose and Rogue were able to say their goodbyes to both Ema and Juli

* * *

**So Yeah that's about it of the introduction-chapter**

**Hope you guys were satisfied, Imma make some chapters now~**

**Review if you want~**


	2. Chapter 1

Yelloo~ o3o)/, I'm so happy for getting reviews even if I just recently posted this story, I didn't expect to have reviews so I was surprised to see a few of them when I opened my account and Thank you for the Reviews~ anyway, this chap will now take place after 3 years~ so ON WITH THE STOWIE~ O3O)/

**"..." talking**

**'…' thinking**

* * *

3 YEARS LATER BACK IN ROGUE'S NEIGHBORHOOD

"*sigh*… What time is it Oni-chan? I wanna visit Chi-chan and Juli" Rose pouted while dragging her small roller suitcase

"Just wait, we're almost there" Rogue smiled at his little sister while he was carrying a lot of bags

'I wonder how Ema is doing, I miss her so much' Rogue thought

'I wonder if Juli has babies already~' Rose smiled at the thought of Juli having little baby squirrels (AUTHOR'S NOTE: SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT JULI'S GENDER IS XD)

AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING

Rose and Rogue we're able to reach their old house

"We're here" Rogue said, he then opened the door to let themselves in

"Hmmm… Oni-chan did the house shrink while we we're gone?!" Rose who was practically surprised to see the house looking smaller than before, questioned her brother

"Ahaha! The house didn't really get smaller Rose, You just grew when we left the place….. To think that you were such a small girl 3 years ago" Rogue said as he started to place the bags on the floor

"Can we visit Chi-chan and Juli first? Pleaseeeeeee~!" Rose pleaded to her brother while jumping up and down

"Okey,okey… calm down we can visit them after packing our things"

"But it would be better if we get help from Chi-chan~ since she loves helping us…. So can we go visit them now? Pleasseee~!" Rose kept on tugging her brother's sleeve for approval

"*sigh* alright already….. You are such a persistent little girl" Rogue pat Rose's head as a sweet smile spread across his face

"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO HUG JULI~!" Rose danced across the room like a supreme Idiot

They left their old house to visit Ema's house, but little did the siblings know that Ema and Juli transferred to another place as they would call home

They arrived at Ema's place a few minutes later; Rogue was getting nervous at the thought of Ema seeing him in the most unfashionable and lame clothing

"CHI-CHAN ARE YOU THERE~?!" Rose kept on pushing the door bell

"Um, Rose you are over doing it much" Rogue said as his sister giggled

Then a stranger passed by and she was surprised to see people on her doorstep

"Excuse me, Can I help the both of you?" the middle aged woman asked the siblings

"Uh, yes... Did the owner of this place went for errand?" asked Rogue

"Um… I am the owner of this house" The middle aged woman replied

"WHAT? Um... Excuse me but may I ask where the previous owner went?" Rose asked since her brother was staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of them

"I heard that she left to settle in a new family" the woman said

'I should have never left her for a stupid scholarship' Rogue thought

"May I ask as to where she went?" Rose was quite confused as to what had happened to her best friend but she will do whatever it takes to find Chi-chan and Juli

"I'm sorry but I can't give you children any information as to where she went, so I think it would be better if you would be kind enough to leave my doorstep and ask her previous neighbors

"I am very sorry for disturbing you miss" Rogue politely said as he bowed and he quickly dragged Rose away from the house of their friend

"That was so mean of her! To make us leave like we're trash! I'm going to get her for that! Let me go Oni-chan!" Rose struggled against her brother who was clearly not going to let her go

"You can't do that, and also we need to find Ema first!" Rogue scolded his sister

"But I'm hungry~" Rose whined

"I'll let you eat anything later after we find Ema" Rogue said as he still dragged Rose to wherever he was planning to go

"But how will we find her, if we don't even know as to where she is?" Rose was then able to escape from her brothers' grip and she stood and placed both of her hands on her hips as she pouted

"*sigh*… You're right… How am I going to be able to tell her about my achievements…" Rogue stood there silently as he looked up in the sky to watch the glowing moon

"We can just go look for her tomorrow since it's getting late, and also I am clearly starving here" Rose declared as her stomach growled

"Aha… Good idea…I don't even know what would happen if you weren't by my side lil sis" Rogue patted Rose on the head as he gave her a smile that was full of sadness

They walked back to their new home and fixed their things. It soon became dinner time and Rose was making dinner while her brother was thinking of what University he would transfer to

"*sigh* I can't think of a good University to attend to" Rogue scratched the back of his head as he wondered

"You know that's bad luck~" Rose said

"What's bad luck?"Rogue wondered as to what his sister was calling as "bad luck"

"Your 'sighs', you won't be able to see Chi-chan if you keep on sighing" Rose emphasized

"You shouldn't believe in those stuff, they're just superstitious beliefs" Rogue said as he was finding a University in the web

"Okey~ Here is dinner!" Rose announced to her brother as she placed the food on the small round table of theirs

"Lemme see... It looks good" Rogue said

"Taste it! Taste it! I want to know if I did a good job~" Rose excitedly said waiting for her brother to taste it

Rogue then took a bite from his sisters' creation

"So?" Rose asked

"It's good! You did a great job for your first time! Haha" Rogue congratulated his sister for making a good job

"Yay! I never knew that it was that easy! Ahah" Rose danced around the room again

Their day ended peacefully, but as Rogue slept he couldn't stop worrying as to where his first love went…..

* * *

So that's it for today I think that the next chapter would have Ema's family in it... LET'S JUST HOPE THAT I COULD THINK OF SOMETHING XD HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahahahh~ Sorry if it took me long time to update, it's because I had to do my project since I don't want to get a low grade XD. Anyway all of the reviews made me happy today so I guess I'm going to make a very long Chapter 2, Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews~ it makes me very happy~ I LOVE YOU PEOPLE~ (OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT ROSE AND ROGUE LOOK LIKE IN THE PROFILE IC OF MY STOWIE O3O)**

**These next scenes are after the last episodes of Brothers Conflict so it means that Subaru is still at another place in Japan for the Basketball thingy and Iori is studying abroad but don't worry my friends I'll make sure that they come back home sooner or later (And also just to inform you guys that I searched for more information about Hikaru since he wasn't properly introduced much in the Anime so now I know some facts about Hikaru, but I just know tiny little facts XD so if ever I do get a mistake please , Don't hesitate to PM me or give a Review about my mistake.. THAT IS ALL O3O**

* * *

The Next Day

"Oni-chan have you thought of what University you are going to transfer to yet?" Rose asked as she jump onto her brothers back

"Oof! ... No I haven't yet" Rogue responded

….

"You thought about Chi-chan again didn't you?" She said as she got off of her brothers back and stood at his back with a poker face on

Rogue suddenly turned about to face his little sister "O-of! Course NOT" Rogue said as he was embarrassed to think his sister knew his thoughts... "I just can't help it, You know how much she means to me…" Sadness then appeared in Rogue's face

Rose stood silently as she was in deep thought suddenly she punched her fist in the air "YATTA~!"

"!" Rogue jumped at the sudden reaction of Rose

"I KNOW~ ONI-CHAN YOU CAN GO TRANSFER WITH ME IN THE UNIVERSITY THAT I PICKED OUT YESTERDAY~" Rose took her brothers hand and started making small jumps with a big smile on her face

"Ummm.. I don't think that's a good idea" Rogue said

"Why?" Rose stopped and pouted

"Because…." Rogue trailed off

"Because?..." Rose looked at her brother with a quizzical expression on her face

"… Just thinking about transferring in that University makes me feel dizzy, I don't think anything good will happen if I transfer there"

"Oh, Please Oni-chan~! PLEASE~!" Rose begged her brother using her special technique "The Puppy Eyes"

'SO CU-CUTEEE~" Rogue thought "Alright already I give in, you little monster" Rogue patted Rose on the head as he made a decision to transfer with his cute little sister

"YAY~!" Rose celebrated by making their lunch

FEW DAYS LATER

"I don't feel good Rose" Rogue said as he was clutching his stomach

"Don't be silly! I feel great here! Let's go and meet our newclassmates~!" Rose took her brothers hand and entered the School building

"Wahh~ So HUGE~, and look there's a lot of cute female students" Rose jumped in excitement to think that she could make clothes for her new friends (She likes making clothing for her friends)

"Um.. Rose.. I think you should stop making a scence.." Rogue whispered to Rose

"Why!"

"Everybody is looking at you"

Rose then stopped her childishness and looked around, and she grew red by the second she looked around since everybody was looking at her and some girls were even whispering to each other, then everything went back to normal

"This is the worst day of my life" Rose said as she pouted "Let's go home Oni-chan"

"Look we're already here why don't we just take it easy since we are just transferees" Rogue smiled at his sister

The both of them then walked to where their classrooms where but while walking Rogue noticed something

"Huh?"

"What happened Oni-chan?" Rose turned to look at where her brother was looking

"!" Rogue's school bag suddenly fell on the floor as he stared wide-eye as to who just past through his line of vision

"Hmmm?!" Rose looked at where he was looking "Oh!, It's-It's CHIII-CHANN~!" Rose exclaimed

Rose then ran towards her target as she hugged Ema so tightly

"Kya-!, Rose-chan" Ema was surprised to see Rose who came out of nowhere, And Ema's companion was also surprised to see a girl that just popped out of nowhere "Who-Who are you?!" Yusuke questioned aloud

"I missed you Chi-chan~" Rose said as she took Ema's hand and started dragging Ema as to where Rogue was, but suddenly Yusuke took hold on Ema's other hand "Where are you taking her? And who the hell are you?" Yusuke stated

"I'm taking her to Oni-chan and I am her childhood friend now let Chi-chan go!" Rose spat out to Yusuke

"No! And who the heck is 'Oni-chan'?" Yusuke wondered as he still held Ema tightly

"Hello Ema" Rogue silently said as he smiled sadly

'I wonder who this man is… Maybe that's Ema's boyfriend… I knew it that I wouldn't be in her heart forever…'Rogue was crying inside as he felt so lonely

"Rogue!" Ema said as she was startled by the appearance of her boyfriend, she suddenly started to blush furiously at the scene before her, Rogue grew up to look like a young decent man... but why does he look so sad

Rose then lose her hold on Ema and Yusuke was still holding her hand

"Um.. You can let me go now" Ema said to Yusuke, then Yusuke did let her go while he showed pink dust on his cheeks showing that he is flustered to think that he was holding her hand

'Does this guy like Chi-chan?! NO WAY!?' Rose thought as she was the only one to have noticed Yusuke's reaction

"Um... so Rogue...I missed you... please don't be sad" Ema then suddenly hugged Rogue, Rogue was surprised and embarrassed to think that he was imagining that Ema left him over somebody else

Yusuke was also surprised to think that Ema would hug a man in PUBLIC?! While Rose was giggling at the scene that was being presented to her

"I missed you too..." Rogue then hugged Ema tightly and laid his head on Ema's shoulder as he cried (AUTHORS NOTE: I JUST NOTICED ROGUE IS SOOOO DRAMATIC XD AHAHHAHA)

"I... I thought that you would find another man" Rogue said as he softly cried

"I can never leave you... I missed you so much I'm just so happy that you returned" Ema said as she too softly cried

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Yusuke questioned aloud

"Didn't Chi-chan tell you~? Rose said curiously said

"Tell me what?!" Yusuke answered back still recovering from what just happened in front of him

"Oni-chan and Chi-chan are together~ Silly~!" Rose said as she sticked her tongue out

Then Yusuke's world fell apart he suddenly became unconscious on the floor

"HUH!?, Hey WAKE UP! Oi!" Rose then tried to wake uo the Hot red-haired in front of her

"Huh! Yusuke-kun!" Ema said as she let go of Rogue and ran to Rose and Yusuke's side, Roue followed Ema while he kept a smile on his face that showed happiness

MEANWHILE THE 4 DIDN'T NOTICE BUT EVERYONE AROUND THEM WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE SCENE THAT JUST TOOK PLACE XD

* * *

**WAH~ I'M SORRY IF THE WHOLE FAMILY MEMBERS HAVEN'T SHOWED UP YET, IT'S JUST SOO HARD TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT X3 SOO MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE EVERYTHING SO LET'SJUST KEEP ON HOPING… ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW XD PWEASEEE I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU JUST REVIEW LIKE THIS "Nice" AS LONG AS I GET A REVIEW XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again my dear Readers~ I would like to thank all of the people who added this stowie in their favorite list and also the follow list (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE) and also to the people who gave this stowie a review, Thank you for all of the reviews and also Thank You "**_**sm**_**" for your opinion, but I have a question… How do I end a stowie then? Please just PM me Thank chu~… Anyway ON WITH THE STOWIE**

* * *

"Chiiii….. Why are you so heavy? I should've just let Oni-chan carry you to the clinic…." Rose was carrying the unconscious Yusuke to the school clinic with an expression like this TT3TT (crying while pouting XD)

FLASHBACK (10 MINUTES AGO)

"Yusuke-kun! What happened to him Rose?" Ema asked as she was very tense and worried for Yusuke

"I don't know~ I was just standin' here… then he suddenly passed out with those spinning eyes~!" Rose cheerfully said

"Rose you should act more mature, next time when you see an unconscious person don't hesitate to help, okey?" Rogue scolded Rose for her childish behavior

"We should bring Yusuke to the clinic Rogue, It's just a few blocks ahead near the registers office" Ema was now helping the unconscious Yusuke sit

"Of course let me help you" Rogue was now holding Yusuke's back while Yusuke's hand was dangling on his shoulder "The both of you should now go to class, the first period is about to start" Rogue said to the two girls

'_WAIT! IF THAT HAPPENS THEN ONI-CHAN WON'T BE WITH CHI-CHAN! NUUUUU! ME NO LIKEY!_' Rose thought "Wait~ Lemme carry him to the school clinic instead! Just a few blocks ahead right!" Rose took Yusuke away from Rogue by force and now Rose was holding on to Yusuke

"But You nee-" Rogue was cut off by Rose

"NUUUUU! IMMA CARRY HIM, SO GO!" Rose then hurriedly ran to the school clinic forgetting about the two love birds, she ran until her legs felt wobbly

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wahhh! I've been carrying this guy for 10 minutes and chi-chan said that it was JUST A FEW BLOCKS AWAY NEAR THAT WHATEVER YOU CALL OFFICE!" Rose was now complaining on how heavy Yusuke was and how long she walked

"Where am I anyway?" Rose suddenly stopped walking and took time to observe the place

"Hmmmm… Ah! THERE YOU ARE YOU STUPID LITTLE CLINIC!" Rose was so happy that she released Yusuke and ran to the clinic

"HELP! MY FRIEND IS SLEEPING WITH SPINNING EYES!" Rose was now inside the school's clinic… but she couldn't find even a soul in the room

"WHAT KIND OF CLINIC IS THIS?!" She was now searching around the room hoping to at least mistaken a small school nurse as furniture. Too bad nobody was in the clinic except for her

"*SIGH* LEMME JUST HELP YOU YUSUK-!? WHERE'D HE GO?!" Rose was now looking for Yusuke and then she remember she left him outside… on the floor… where he might get stepped on…. OOPS! She quickly ran back to where she left Yusuke

"There you are~!" Rose the held both of Yusuke's legs and she started dragging him to the clinic

*THUD* (sound effects of a person who falls on the bed) Rose placed Yusuke on the clean white mattress… (How did she, you ask? I don't know? X3)

"Nya~! What should I do… hmmmm, Ah!" Rose checked if he was breathing so she moved her face close to Yusuke to see

'_Well what do you know~ He looks cute~ I should take a picture of this for future use, kekekek'_ Rose then took her cellphone out and then took a picture of Yusuke's now sleeping face which led her to forgetting why they were in the school clinic in the first place… she then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall

"Hmm… Looks like we've missed our first period… And it was also my first day in school…. This is not good" Rose was now waiting for her new buddy to wake up and once again she moved her face close to his since she was bored and she wanted to study his features up close

…*Silence*…

"Uh…" Yusuke was now opening his eyes

"MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY! YOU'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR 5 YEARS AND NOW EMA IS MARRIED TO ROGUE WITH 2 CHILDREN" Rose was grinning and waiting to see his reaction and she moved her face a bit farther from Yusuke since he may surprise her with a head butt

"WHAT?!" Yusuke suddenly sat straight "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? WHERE'S EMA!?" Yusuke was now holding his head with the both of his hands and was shocked by the news that his "nurse who was wearing a school uniform" gave him

…*silence*…

"HAHAHAHHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! YOU WEREN'T IN A COMA FOR 5 YEARS IDIOT HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rose slapped his back

Yusuke was pushed forward a bit by the force of Rose's hand… "WHAT?!" Yusuke faced Rose while he was clearly annoyed by what she said "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT!" Yusuke was now red since that was the most horrifying joke he has ever heard of

"That was my revenge~ Since I missed the first period of my class~"

"WHAT?! BUT I ALSO MISSED THE FIRST PERIOD!"

"Good point~ this now leads to a conclusion that you are having a bad day~ chi~ Congratulations~"

'_WHAT KIND OF PERSONALITY IS THIS?!'_ Yusuke thought

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Yusuke then started to crawl back until his back was touching the headboard of the bed

"WHAT?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?! HOW DARE YOU!?" Rose then pounced at Yusuke….. And she was holding the collar of his shirt while she was on top of him and Yusuke was holding both of her hands that were on the collar of his school uniform

…*silence*….

Yusuke noticed their position, then he suddenly turned red "GET OFF OF ME!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"BEACAUSE!" Yusuke couldn't find the right words on how to explain the answer that was lurking in his mind instead he let go of her hands and push her shoulder so that he could be free

*THUD* Rose was now laying opposite to Yusuke on the bed

Rose then sat upright facing the flustered Yusuke "Oi… What the heck was that for?" Rose pouted

"YOU WERE SITTING ON TOP OF ME!" Yusuke tried to get the picture out of his head

"So~? What's wrong with tha- OH I GET IT HEHEHEHEHE" Rose then started giggling in the most evil way

Yusuke was now getting frightened by the girl's reaction

"Anyway~ I'm Rose~ nice to meet chu~" Rose was now acting friendly to him since he was Ema's friend

"Yusuke"

"I guess we should go now since the second period will start in 20 minutes and I also need to know where class 1-B is~" Rose then got out of the bed and stared at Yusuke since he was speechless for some reason

"Yusuke, are you okay?~" Rose was now worried that maybe he's getting sick since she didn't do anything to make him feel better a while ago

"We're in the same class… WHY!?" Yusuke was now sulking

"REALLY~! DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BE WITH CHI-CHAN~? YAY~!" Rose was now dancing around the room while Yusuke was still sulking

"Come on~! Get off the bed! Let's go to our class~!" Rose then took Yusuke's hand in hers and pulled him out of bed then she started dragging him outside of the clinic still holding Yusuke's hand

Yusuke was blushing a bit but he stopped her "Do you even know as to where we should go?"

"No~!" Rose replied happily

"Then let me do the leading" He said then Rose released his hand which made Yusuke happy and sad at the same time (happy: because he wouldn't think of Rose, sad: because he wants to feel the warmth of her hand)

Yusuke walked to where their class was and Rose was clearly happy since she will see Ema, once they entered the room everybody was looking at them and they were wondering why they just arrived in the second period (Their teacher wasn't there yet)

Rose then saw Ema and she pounced on Ema once again "YAY~! WE'RE CLASSMATES JUST LIKE BEFORE~!"

While the two girls were chatting and waiting for the second teacher, Yusuke couldn't stop staring at Rose's hand… The second teacher finally came which made all the students sit down to their proper places. Rose was near the window behind Ema while Yusuke was at the back

The four spent their lunchtime together on the rooftop. Rose was so happy to collect information about the Asahina family from Ema, Both her and Rogue were quite surprised to think about Ema being the only girl and that her father remarried. And that Yusuke was her brother which means that Rose has a new toy to play with since Yusuke was so easy to control

Once school finished the four parted their ways, Ema was happy, Yusuke was sad since he found out that Ema was taken especially by Rose's brother, Rogue was happy to meet Ema again now he can visit Ema whenever he wants since she gave him her address, Rose was happy since she is planning on observing the Asahina family that was full of WOLVES that 'maybe' have a plan on taking Ema away from Rogue

'THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING HEHHEHEHE' Rose thought

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4…..**_

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK X3 I'M NOW THINKING OF SOMETHING THAT MAYBE OUT OF THIS WORLD SO JUST WAIT FOR CHAPTER FOUR, AND I'M QUITE LAZY TO TYPE LONG CHAPS SO LET'S HOPE THAT I COULD QUICKLY FINISH THE CHATERS SINCE IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK**

**ANYWAY JUST LEAVE A REVIEW I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY NYA~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yello my Readers~ I'm so happy getting these reviews~ since it made me cry tears of happiness, because of that Imma make this stowie now hehehe~ THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME TT3TT IM SO HAPPEH, YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY, I LOVE YOU READERS (Maki bows down to show respect) I WILL MAKE SURE TO FINISH THIS STORY SINCE I'M AM GRATEFUL TO EVERY ONE OF YOU~**

* * *

THE NEXT FEW DAYS

"Rose… Rose wake up" Rogue was shaking Rose so that she could wake up since it's time for breakfast

"Nuuu~ I don't wanna~ it's Saturday today~" Rose complained under the sheets

"Oh~ Well~ If that's the case it only means that you won't be able to see Ema~ so see ya later" Rogue was tricking Rose so that they could eat breakfast and then visit Ema already because he is getting impatient

"NUUU~! DON'T WEAVE ME~" Rose then got out of bed and fixed her messy bed she also went to take a bath "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME OR ELSE IM GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD YOUR SECRET!" Rose threatened Rogue

"WHAT SECRET!?" Rogue got scared so he ran to Rose but too bad she closed the door to the bathroom

"MWAHAHAHAHHA~ I will NEVA TELL YOU~" Rose then started her bath

Rogue left thinking about what Rose is hiding from him but right now he needs to text Ema that he will be visiting her

IN THE ASAHINA RESIDENCE

"Morning nee-san what are you making?" Wataru asked as he kept on jumping to see what Ema was cooking

"I'm making chicken stew~"

"Well that's new~" Tsubaru answered, surprising the two

"Yeah…." Ema was smiling brightly while she was making the stew

One by one her step-brothers came down to sit on the dining table each of them were waiting for Ema to finish cooking. Yusuke was feeling down, Masaomi was watching Wataru play, Tsubasa was annoying Futo and Azusa was studying his script, Kaname was watching as his little sister was cooking happily and Ukyo was helping her…( Iori, Subaru, Hikaru, Natsume and Louis is not in the residence since I told you guys that Iori and Subaru were away from home and also Natsume lives somewhere else and Louis is somewhere ou there since he rarely shows up *BUT HE IS MY FAVORITE TT3TT* and Hikaru is living in his apartment for a while )

"Oi… Why do you feel so down Yusuke?" Kaname asked Yusuke since he looked so down today

"I-It's nothing" Yusuke answered back feeling more depressed

"Hm. If you don't share your thoughts you will just keep on getting depressed" Kaname answered since he is an expert when it comes to reading gestures since he is in the club Buddha

"Alright already I'll tell you… Ema has a bo-"Yusuke was cut of by a cellphone ringing

*Ring Ring*

"Ah! I'm so sorry" Ema apologized for the noise she created, She then started to read the message

'_Ema,_

_ I'm sorry if I bothered you but, I just wanted to notify you that Rose and I are going to visit you today… Is it alright with you? Please reply… O3O)/ … I LOVE YOU~ _

_Love Rogue 3'_

Ema started to blush furiously and she was nervously thinking on preparing chicken stew and fixing herself up "Um, I'm sorry Ukyo-san but can you please watch over the chicken stew for a while please" She started taking her apron off and everyone was wondering why she was acting different

"Nee-san who sent you a message?" Wataru asked since he was very curious

"Um,.. It was Rogue" Ema was flustered at the sudden thought of seeing Rogue early in the morning

"Who is Rogue?" Wataru continued while everyone was surprised and just staring at Ema waiting for her reply

…*silence*…

"Um… He's my boyfriend actually, hehe" Ema weakly replied since the atmosphere felt tense suddenly

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa, Azusa, Futo and Kaname exclaimed while Masaomi, Ukyo and Yusuke stayed calm

"Anyway I need to get ready since he is coming to visit today" Ema hurriedly went to her room

*SILENCE FILLED THE DINING ROOM

"Masaomi-nii, What's a boyfriend?" Wataru asked since he doesn't know what it meant

"It means that Ema has someone to be with for a long time" Masaomi answered him

"Does that mean we won't see Nee-chan?" Wataru became worried

"Not really but it only means that you may have a new brother for a while"

"Really~! YAY!" Wataru then started to run around the room while Futo's anger was boiling and Tsubasa was feeling annoyed while Azusa felt depressed and Kaname was now sulking in the corner of the room while Ukyo and Masaomi felt happy and sad at the same time

While the others were thinking Fuuto was making a plan to make the two lovers brake up… too bad he didn't know that there will be a strong opponent to be facing in the future (it's Rose)

IN EMA'S ROOM

Ema sent a message to Rogue saying that he could come and visit since she made enough stew for everyone and that it would be nice if Rose would taste her cooking…..

"Juli what do you think should I wear?" Ema was now rummaging through her closet looking for something nice to wear

"Why don't you just wear your usual dress since it's just Rogue and Rose who is going to visit" Juli was stretching on her bed since he just woke up

"How about this?" She took out a cute summer dress that would look perfect on her on a cool day

"That's nice, I think it would make Rogue love you more Chi-chan~" Juli sang which made Ema blush

*AFTER FIXING HERSELF

"Let's go Juli" Ema picked Juli up

"Eh!? Don't bring me down there , You know how much annoying she is~" Juli squeaked

"Hhehe, C'mon Juli I bet you missed her" Ema said

Juli suddenly remember the cute face that rose always had when she was young _'I wonder how she looks like now~ I'm quite excited~'_ Juli thought

MEANWHILE NEAR THE ASAHINA RESIDENCE

"Oni-chan are we there yet~?" Rose was now complaining

"Just a few more blocks, we haven't even walked that long and you're complaining?"

"But I didn't fully eat my breakfast~" Rose whined

"It's not my fault hahaha, that's why you should wake up early next time hahahah" Rogue chuckled

"Eh~ It's not funny~ I just hope that Chi-chan made breakfast for me~" Rose hoped

"She did actually wanted you to taste her cooking once we get there"

"REALLY~?! WHAT DID SHE MAKE?!" Rose was now excited that she skipped instead of walked following Rogue

"Hhaha, there you go again. You really get excited once we talk about food, she told me that she made chicken stew" Rogue answered

"YAY~! NOT ONLY DO I SEE JULI BUT ALSO CHI-CHAN~!" Rose was now jumping with excitement

ONCE THEY REACHED THE FRONT DOOR OF THE ASAHINA HOUSEHOLD

Rogue suddenly felt nervous since he will be able to meet her step-brothers, he felt scared since that was a lot of obstacles to go through so in the end Rose was the one who rang the doorbell

"HELLO~ IS ANYONE HOME~"

*clack* They saw this guy who had brown hair and he looked really decent

"Hello~ I'm Rose and this is Oni-chan~" Rose gleefully said while Rogue stood like a statue unable to speak

"Nice to meet you my name is Masaomi, please come in we've been waiting for you" Masaomi said

Once they reached the dining room Rogue became not only flustered seeing Ema looking cute but also he was afraid for some reason he felt dark power that was surrounding him, Rose was clearly happy that he pounced at Ema in an instant, Ema felt shy and happy since she would be able to greet her first and only boyfriend to the whole family but she felt nervous that they would treat Rogue bad since she had receive confessions from a few of her brothers

"CHI-CHAN~ I MISSED YOU, YOU LOOK SO CUTE~ NYA~ WHERE IS MY JULI-SAN"

"Ahahah, Welcome~" Ema said

"I'm right here kiddo" Juli jumped onto Rose's head

"Ne,ne Juli~ Do you have children yet~ Aren't you a mom yet~" Rose questioned

"WHAT!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHILDREN I'M A MALE! UNTIL NOW YOU STILL ACT LIKE AN IDIOT!" Juli exclaimed _'She looks so beautiful, but still acts like an idiot' _

For the first time inside the Asahina Residence Rogue laughed and joined the conversation

"I'm so sorry about that Juli~ until now Rose still acts like a child" Rogue smiled

All of Ema's brothers just sat there watching the scene that was taking place before their very own eyes, thinking on how Ema came to love this simple looking boy

"Ne, Are you going to be my Oni-chan?" Wataru held onto Rogue's sleeve

"Um…" Rogue was speechless and flustered just thinking of being married to Ema

"Yes~ He is going to be your new brother and I'M GOING TO BE YOUR NEW SISTER SO CALL ME ROSU-NEE~ OKEY~" Rose held Wataru up since he wasn't that much of a heavy kid

"YAY! REALLY! NE, LET'S PLAY ROSU-NEE~" Wataru exclaimed

"Sure~!" Rose said she also looked towards the brothers of Ema who were just looking at them

"So… You're Ema's Boyfriend, huh?" Tsubasa questioned starting he conversation between him and Rogue

"Um, yes" Rogue answered calmly

"How long did you and Ema have a relationship?" Futo suddenly entered the conversation surprising the two

"Since a few years ago"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"And why did you just suddenly appear?" Futo was asking since he wanted to know more about this guy

"I left her 2 y-" Rogue was cut off by Futo

"You left her even though you said that you loved her, what kind of man are you" Futo was exclaiming victory in his head since he thought that he hit a nerve in Rogue. Because of Futo's actions everyone was silently listening to the tense conversation

"Futo! That is no way to treat a gues-" Ukyo was going to scold Futo but he was cut off by Rose

"Why YOU!? You didn't even let him finish his answer!" Rose was affected at what Futo said since she hates it when people talk about her brother as someone lowly

"Oh, really… Then explain it to me how he loves Ema" Futo was annoyed by the girl since she was ruining his great chance of making Rogue leave

"EXPLAIN YOUR SISSY LITTLE ASS-" Rose was held back by Rogue and Ema

"Woah come down tiger, haha" Rogue was scared that she may get physically hurt again

"You don't need to fight him Rose" Ema said with a worried look on her face

"He's just toying with you, idiot" Yusuke said to Rose, for the whole time since Rose came in he kept on thinking about the time when she held his hand (hahahaha It's like I'm making Yusuke fall head over heels on Rose in an instant hahahah)

"Who YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! YOU BIG TOMATO!" Rose snapped back at him

"HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A TOMATO?!"

"Because you have red hair and red eyes and your face is always red~ chi~" Rose suddenly calmed down since she feels happy whenever Yusuke is played with

Everyone was laughing at the fight between the two and they forgot about Futo's conversation with Rogue, the day went well except that Rose and Yusuke kept on glaring at each other

"Um, Excuse me but may I ask where Is the Rest room?" Rose asked Ukyo

"Ah. It's just over there" he pointed

"Thank chu~" Rose skipped to the said room and locked the doors she took out her pen and wrote down everything that she observed between the brothers (she's acting like Hikaru XD)

'_hehehhehe Soon I will be able to collect your weakness then I shall attack and destroy every one of you beats kekeke' _

Wataru was just standing outsode the restroom and he felt weird heering small giggles from inside and he wondered what Rose was doing "NEE-SAN what are you doing there~?"

Rose jumped at the sound of Wataru's voice which lead her to accidentally let go of her book and pen that fell into the toilet bowl…..

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"Because of her scream everyone got worried except for Futo and Masaomi knocked on the Restroom door

"Are you alrght?" Masaomi got worried

"Wah~ MY NOTEBOOK AND PEN FELL IN THE TOILET~" Rose whined

Everyone laughed to think that they got worried over such a small incident

Futo '_What an Idiot, hahahah… I'm going to make you my new toy~' _

"Oi~ Don't laugh THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM!" Rose was now embarrassed to see everyone laughing because of her stupidity

Rose and Rogue spent the whole day with the Asahina family and went home they promised to visit every weekend because they satisfied almost all of the brothers which lead some to accept Rogue as Ema's boyfriend. Ema and Rogue was happy while Rose was not only happy but annoyed to think that there would be more than one wolf to deal with but she won't give up!

THAT NIGHT

_'I can't stop thinking of her, damn it how did I even become a tomato… But it was nice to see her smile like that'_ Yusuke thought

FLASHBACK 

On the dining table where everyone was talking to one another except for Yusuke and Rose who where just concentrating on eating then suddenly Rose was craving for the delicious salad that Ukyo made

"Oi~ Tomato ~ could you pass the potato salad~" Rose asked Yusuke

"No"

"pwetty pease~" Rose made puppy eyes

"I said 'no' ,Right? So just get it yourself" Yusuke answered rudely while he was blushing _'Stop making that cute face'_

"Oi~ Are you still mad about that! Ahahha, I'm sorry! You were just too cute~" Rose smiled since she never really did say sorry to him so it was time for her to apologize and also once she gets close to him she may get more information kekekek

"….." Yusuke was all flustered and confused _'Cute'_ he thought, he looked away from her

"Can you please pass the salad Masaomi-san?" Rose just changed her course since she wasn't getting anywhere with Yusuke

"Sur-" He was cut off by Yusuke

"Here" Yusuke held the bowl to Rose still not looking at her… '_That was weird… He's a nice guy after all heheh. No need to use him as my tool in collecting information' _She thought while she felt warm inside

"Thank chu~, Thank you also Masaomi-nii~!" Rose replied to the both of them

"No, It's fine, Yusuke got it for you anyways ahaha" He continued to converse with Wataru

Through the whole Meal Yusuke didn't completely looked at Rose, but he would just take a small glance in her direction then suddenly look away… Rose didn't notice this but she just kept on filling her belly since Food represents her happiness

END OF FLASHBACK 

"I need to concentrate on sleeping" Yusuke then started to relax…. Suddenly instead of remember Rose's face he remembered the time when she held his hand which made it harder for him to sleep

"Damn it, How am I going to sleep with this happening to me" In the end Yusuke was able to sleep at the middle of the night

* * *

**ANYWAY THAT IS ALL THANKS FOR READING. I DON'T THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS A NICE CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF I HAVE FAILED YOU MY DEAR READERS TT3TT BUT PLEASE ACCEPT THIS VRTUAL PIE AS A TOKEN OF GRATITUDE FOR AT LEAST READING THIS FAIL CHAPTER, HOPE THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE GOOD... Anyway I would love it if you guys could give me some ideas~ anyway just leave a review. LOVE YOU PEOPLE~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again my readers I'M SO SOWIE THAT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE! It was because we had this sports festival in school an my body ached for days TT3TT but I'm doing well now so IMMA CONTINUE DA STOWIE NOW~ OWO**

* * *

NEXT DAY (SUNDAY) IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Oni-chan, are you going out with Chi-chan today?" Rose asked while she was watching T.V.

"Yeah… you want to join?" Rogue asked as he was getting ready to leave

"Nah… I just wanna watch T.V."

"Okey~ just call me if something happens while I'm gone, Take care of yourself, don't let any strangers in and remember, DO-YOUR-HOMEWORK" Rogue emphasized since Rose loves to cram all the time making her very sleepy the next morning

"Bye" Rogue patted Rose

"Take Care" Rose waved lazily to her brother

FEW MINUTES LATER

"I'm hungry~ TO THE SHOPPING MALL~!" Rose turned the T.V. off then left to the nearest mall

IN THE MALL

"Wah~ they have an ARCADE! AND AN ANIME STORE! OMG! I CAN SEE FOOD!" Rose was so noisy that some people laughed at her reaction

Rose ignored the strangers and ran fast to the Arcade

"YAY! I LOVE THIS MALL!" Rose started playing Tekken, she chose "Roger Jr." since she loved animals and her enemy was a random player who was using the other side of the game box (**To the readers who don't know this you can search it in Google, Tekken is a wonderful action game which can be played in different platforms or game devices)**

Rose lost in the first match but she got revenge by winning the second match since she had one point and her enemy had one point also she has to win the next round to be able to be called "WINNER" by the game, She also noticed that her rival was very experienced in playing the game since she lost the first round… SHE CAN NEVER LOSE SINCE SHE HAS BEEN PLAYING THIS, EVER SINCE THE FIRST GAME OF TEKKEN WAS SOLD TO THE PUBLIC

"I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED, DIE!" Rose was so serious about winning that she knocked out her rival without losing a bit of her "HP"

"YAY! I LOVE MYSELF HAHAHA, OH YEAH!" Rose was so happy

"Excuse me" her "rival" called out to her

"Yes?" Rose stood properly and studied the stranger; he had orange hair and squinty violet eyes (**Guess who it is X3 it's Natsume~ yay~**)

"That was well-played for a girl like you, you were quite a pro back there" Natsume smiled since he rarely meets serious gamers like her (**AN EXAMPLE WOULD BE: EMA XD she's a serious gamer X3 kind of shocking**)

"Ah! Thank chu~… It's nice to get noticed once in a while hehe" Rose grinned

"I would like to give you my Business card if you don't mind, my company likes giving Demo versions of their games to Reviewers such as yourself" Natsume handed her his Business card

"Wah~ Yo-YOU WORK FOR A GAME COMPANY!?" Rose had huge sparkly eyes since she couldn't believe that she met someone like him… she kept the card in her pocket she didn't even try to read his name

"I'm Rose and I gladly accept your offer Mr. …. Um…." Rose tried to find his card eventually she couldn't find it '_HOW CAN I LOOSE A SIMPLE CARD?!, I JUST PLACED IT HERE A SECOND AGO?! WHAT THE HECK?!'_ she thought

"Um… My name is-"He was cut off by Rose

"Can I call you Mr. Orange instead, PWEASE~" She had puppy eyes and was waiting for approval

"Um…" He suddenly became silent

"Anyway since we're now friends let's go and eat!" Rose pumped her first in the air

"Isn't this too sudden" He still had that poker face on

"What's sudden?" Rose pouted

"Inviting a stranger for a snack" He simply said

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, WE'RE FRIENDS SINCE YOU KNOW MY NAME AND I KNOW YOURS HEHE! LET'S GO!~" Rose was thinking of befriending the guy since he works for a game company… I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T WANT FREE GAMES XD

"But-" He was suddenly dragged by Rose, she lead him to this normal looking fast food restaurant, they sat at the nearest seat they could see

_'This girl is kind of weird, I mean she doesn't even know my real name and we're already friends'_ Natsume thought

"So YOU MAKE GAMES RIGHT!? DO YOU MAKE OTOME GAMES!?" Rose asked

"My company mostly makes individual types of games, so yes… we do make Otome games, seeing your reaction means that you are fond of those games, right?"

"OF COURSE!" Rose was now very happy… It means that she can get free Demo versions for Otome games from this guy

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah~ How did you know~" Rose got curious _'HOW DID HE KNOW?!'_

"Because you don't have an I.D. for Regular arcade customers…" Natsume responded

… Rose stared eye-wide _'THEY GIVE I.D.'S TO REGULARS…..AWESOME!'_

"I'm sorry, Are you okay?" He asked '_What happened to her? I didn't say anything unpleasant didn't I?'_

"OMG!" She surprised Him

"THEY GIVE I.D.'S TO REGULARS?!" Rose Exclaimed she was so exited of getting one already _'I'll make sure to visit that arcade regularly kekekeke'_

"Ah… yes they do" He smiled _'I almost thought that I hit a button or something' _

"Wah~ I really love this Mall~ It has everything~" ….. _'This guy is also awesome~ nya~ he is sooo my type~'_

"You're very skilled in playing Tekken, It must mean that you would visit arcades regularly or that maybe you have a platform in your house?"

"Ah! I've been playing in an arcade near our house before so I became a regular there but… for some reason it's gone and it became an abandoned shop" Rose became silent, thinking about the fun memories she had in that old arcade shop

"Well at least now you can play here regularly, if you want you can have my I.D.?" He held his I.D. out

"Wah! But I can't accept something like that, I mean it's yours and I can also get an I.D. for myself" She was flustered because this is the first time someone would give them their I.D. to her

"Well, suit yourself"

"Anyway do you visit this place often?" Rose asked _'Maybe_ _we could meet sometimes'_

"Well I only visit the Mall when I have free time since I get a lot of business calls"

"Weally?" she pouted "How can I meet you then?"

"Aha, you have my business card so I guess you can call me sometimes" He smiled

"Oh, yeah~ ahhahahahah"

"Excuse me can I take your order?" A waitress asked

"I'll have some fries please~" Rose sang

"I'll have a burger"

"Is that all? How about I get you both our special couple's Ice cream" the waitress grinned

"WAH! WE-WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Rose became red _'WHY THE HECK AM I EMBARRASSED?! HE'S JUST MY TYPE! BUT STILL! DO WE LOOK LIKE A COUPLE? ~ OMG~ KYAAA~ X3'_

"Ah! I'm so sorry~" She bowed

"I-It's alright, I mean it's not your fault so….. Yeah" Rose couldn't hide her red face

"You can go get our orders now miss" Natsume said "I guess it's your first time hearing something like that?"

"Er… Not really" Rose was now fiddling with her fingers

"?" Natsume pondered

"A-anyway, what's it like working in a company?" Rose was now able to compose herself

"It's quite boring and hard of course but I get to enjoy my work with different clients"

"Hmmm….. Do you have a Pet?" Rose was now curious about his life

"Um Yes, I have 2 cats at home"

"Really~! Wah~ I wanna pet but I can't since I don't know how to take care of one, but my brothers girlfriend has a pet Squirrel that I love so much~ I still wonder how she takes care of that cute little thing~ Though I wonder how my brother is going to be able to live with that squirrel~ maybe I can keep him as my pet when they get married~" Rose was into talking about Juli that she didn't notice that her order was already on the table

"Ah! I'm so sorry I just kept on blabbering nonsense" Rose apologized

"It's fine actually, you remind me one of my brothers" He chuckled

"Really? What's he like" Rose got curious

"He's just like you, a very active person but he's still young and immature and he likes cute things and he often likes to hang out with the oldest brother"

'_his brother reminds me of Wataru?_' Rose thought

They kept on talking about games and stuff until Natsume got a call from work

"Well looks like I have to go" He paid the bill

"Ah! You don't need to pay since I'm the one who dragged you here"

"It's fine since 'we are friends', right?" He gave a small smile as he left

"Ahahhaa~ Yes-We-Are~... THANK YOU~ MR. ORANGE~" She waved goodbye _'Well that was nice~'_

While Rose was walking around the Mall Natsume's business card fell '_Oh! How did you fall?'_ She read his business card to know his name

" _Natsume Asahina_

_Xxxx Company_

_09xxxxxxxxxx"_

"WHAT?!" Rose stood a shocked from reading something horrible _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

MEANWHILE

Rogue suddenly felt cold '_Hmm I wonder what happened to Rose? Oh well I should just think about spending time with Ema'_

"Rogue hurry let's go to the next ride" Ema dragged him

"Wah- Wait lemme finish this game first" Rogue was struggling

The two lovers spend their day in an Amusement Park

LATER

Rose was now walking while regretting meeting Natsume '_WHY!? WHYY?! AND I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I COULD FINE A BOYFRIEND! WHY?! HE WAS MY TYPE?! NUUUUU!?'_

*BUMP

"Ah! I'm sorry" Rose said as she helped a pretty lady stand

"It's alright" She smiled

'_WAIT A MINUTE, WOMEN DON'T HAVE AN ADAM'S APPLE?! HE'S GAY?!'_ Rose thought and she became very happy that she totally forgot about Natsume

While the said woman was walking away Rose stopped her

"Excuse me but may I ask?" Rose was now thinking of what to say

"Yes?" The pretty lady turned

"Um… Where did you get your hair fixed?" Rose asked since she didn't know what to ask in a situation like this

"Ah I get it fixed in this shop" She gave Rose a card

'_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE AND CARDS!?'_ Rose thought "Ah! Thank you~"

"No Problem~" The woman smiled and waved then she left Rose all alone (That was Hikaru XD To think that she met 2 more wolves)

'_Hmm I should check this beauty salon sometimes~' _Rose thought "Wah! It's getting late Oni-chans gonna get worried" She hurriedly walked back home suddenly remembering Natsume _'*sigh* Looks like we're gonna be rivals instead of friends'_

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Rose, I'm home! Did you do your homework yet?" Rogue was calling out to Rose, but he didn't get a response so he went to Rose's room to make sure if she is there

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Rogue silently opened the door to her room and he saw that Rose was already sleeping soundly on her bed _'I wonder if she did her homework? I'll just ask her tomorrow' _Rogue went to his room to change and he went asleep thinking of what he should make for breakfast

NEXT DAY

"Rose , wake up" Rogue had his daily routine of waking Rose every weekday

"Nnnn… No, Just gimme an hour" Rose complained under the sheets

"What! Haha No way am I letting you sleep for an hour, If you do that you'll be late for school" Rogue lightly scolded Rose

"I don't care about school so lemme sleep"

"Suit yourself, I'll just have to eat your favorite since you won't try to get ready for school~" Rogue really needed to bribe Rose out of bed every morning

'My favorite?... AHHHHH!' Rose suddenly jumped out of bed "I'M READY FOR ACTION!" She pumped her fist in the air an hurriedly ran down the stairs to eat her favorite Chocolate Pancakes with Rogue's special maple syrup

"*sigh* Looks like I'm going to fix her bed for her"

After Rogue finished tiding Rose's bed he went down stair to wash the dishes for Rose

"So, did you do your homework?"

…silence fell…..

"I had homework?" Rose was now deep in thought

"yeah… Ema told me that you guys had a research paper about something" Rogue was now worried looks like Rose is going to stay at school today

"Ah! I remember!... NUUUUUUU! I WASN'T ABLE TO DO IT!" Rose was now running around the dining room thinking of becoming absent

"Well looks like you'll have to deal with your teacher today" Rogue said "DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF BECOMING ABSENT"

"But.. but" Rose pleaded

"No "but"s Rose you need to learn from your mistakes" Rogue was now done washing the dishes "You should take a shower now since we're gonna leave in 30 minutes, now hurry"

"WAH~" Rose was now crawling back to her room

AT SCHOOL

"ROSE, YUSUKE! WHERE ARE YOUR REPORTS?!" The 2 students jumped at the sound of their names

"Um… ummm" Both of them didn't know what to say

"The both of you are to stay here after school ends and make sure to answer this 3 page seatwork" The strict teacher glared at the both of them

"WHAT!?" The two shouted

"ME WITH HER?!" Yusuke pointed at Rose while blushing

"HIM?!" Rose stood from her chair

"YES! NOW WOULD YOU TWO KEEP DOWN AND LET ME FINISH OUR NEW TOPIC TODAY!" The teacher hissed…. '_scary_' Everyone in the class thought

TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL

"Wah~ I don't understand a thing~ Do you know any of this Tomato~" Rose sang

"My name is NOT TOMATO and also I don't think we've studied this" He was now scratching the back of his head wondering where to get the answers for their seatwork

"Okay~ NOT TOMATO~" Yusuke cringed at the sound of his name being 'not tomato'

"what should we do?~" Rose stood form her seat and began to twirl around like an idiot

"What the heck are you doing?" Yusuke was now looking at her with curious eyes

"I'm just relaxing since I don't even know the answer to these and also I'm hungry" Rose began to space out and drool

"Oi! Stop acting like an idiot" Yusuke scolded "But I'm hungry~" Rose was now holding onto her stomach that started to growl from hunger

"Here" Yusuke held out a piece of bread while avoiding her gaze

"What is that?" Rose pointed with curiosity

"It's Food! What else would it be?!" Yusuke was annoyed

*SWOSH* "Thank chu~ Yu-chan~" Rose grinned

"WHAT?!" Yusuke got flustered '_YU-CHAN?!_'

"From now on I'm going to call you, Yu-chan since we're friends right~ hihi" Rose was now taking a bite from the bread

"Oi! Don't just give me a random nickname and act like we're friends!?" Yusuke was now trying to avoid his new nickname

"Hmmm~ you're kind of right! We're going to be siblings-in-law once Oni-chan marries Chi-chan~" Rose was now waiting for the reaction of Yusuke

"WHAT!? THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN?!" Yusuke was now holding his head as he was thinking of Ema and Rogue getting married

"Hahaha! C'mon it's not like you can really marry Chi-chan, you know~?" Rose was now trying her best to crush his dreams '_kekekeke, YOU'LL SEE HOW NICE OF A PERSON I AM YU-CHAN~'_

'_OUCH! THAT HURT!'_ Now Yusuke's world started to crumble and once again he had spinning eyes

"Oi~ Are you okay Yu-chan~ did I hit you or something?~ kekeke, Don't worry that doesn't mean that you still don't have a chance against other girls" Rose gave Yusuke a slap in the back giving him encouragement to win over other girls hearts "Anyway I think our other classmates like you~ Isn't that great~ I mean who wouldn't like a guy like you~ someone who looks so cute and innocent when asleep….." As Rose kept on blabbering about Yusuke, He suddenly became so flustered that Rose thought of him that way

"…..And you're athletic and a Tomato~"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke stood up facing Rose while he clearly showed that he was blushing

"Hahahah, Look!" Rose held out a mirror to show Yusuke why he was called a tomato

"!" Yusuke was surprised "I told you, that you look like one! But seriously why do you hate that nickname when you look so friggin' cute~hahaha" Rose didn't notice that Yusuke's face became a darker shade of red

"Anyway I think we should finish this before the 'Queen' comes back" Rose then continued her work and Yusuke followed as well trying to finish his unfinished business

The whole time Yusuke would steal glances at Rose that sometimes he would just stare at her for a whole minute trying to copy and paste the image in his brain… too bad he's not a computer. The both of them where able to finish their work on time because they guessed the whole thing XD Yusuke was the first to leave the room since he wanted to take time to refresh himself of all the tense moments he juats had a while ago later on Rose left and she came across by a small vending machine that had a lot of cute key chains and she saw a key chain that looked like a tomato _'LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YU-CHAN HEHE'_ Rose got the key chain and left with a smile on her face "Wah~ I wonder what's for dinner~ I HOPE IT'S CHICKEN!" Rose now began to ran to her house since the bread that Yusuke gave her was not enough X3

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Wah! THIS TOOK ME 2 DAYS SINCE I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR TO MAKE MY STORIES SINCE I'M VERY BUSY WITH MYSELF! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I'M TRYING TO MAKE ALL OF MY CHAPTERS REACH AT LEAST 3,000 WORDS SO THAT YOU GUYS WON'T FEEL THAT IT'S TOO SHORT AND 'I NEED MORE' Oh well IMMA GO SLEEP NOW ITS 12 AM XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading until this chapter everyone X3 I never thought that I would get so moved just by the simple reviews from "****Blah Blah Blah"**** THANK YOU SO MUCH XD, BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS WERE THE ONLY REASON IN MAKING ME UPDATE FASTER XD hehhehe And thank you for all the people who followed this and made it their favorite~ nya~ I'm clearly happy and I'm in debt to all of you since this is the first time I've ever publish a story of mine~ ANYWAY IMMA STOP MY BLABBERING AND ON WITH THE STOWIE~**

* * *

TIME SKIP A FEW DAYS LATER (SATURDAY)

"Wah~ I'm soo bored~" Rose was just sitting on the couch in the living room while she was watching T.V.

"Hmm Imma go and check that salon the pretty lady offered meh~" Rose remembered that the pretty lady or "Hikaru" gave her a card pertaining to this salon that was able to beautify "him" (Anyway Rose still doesn't know Hikaru's name and also, didn't anyone suspect who she will meet next XD ahem~ beauty salon, I wonder who works as a hair stylist in the family~ Oh well, If you have forgotten then let's find out X3)

Rose changed her morning clothes to her casual wear as she was about to leave she remembered to turn off the T.V. and lock the door since Rogue had an important business about his speech for some little Event in school the next 2 months because as always "he was the top in class" while Rose still stayed in the middle since she was lazy :3 and she's proud of being lazy :3

Once she left the house she shouted "FWIDAM! OH YEH!" She was so happy since it was a warm and cozy day, with that she skipped to that so called "beauty salon" thinking that maybe she would meet the pretty lady again

TIME SKIP IN THE BEAUTY SALON

Rose was able to reach her destination in just 20 minutes of skipping, eating ice cream, buying a stuffed toy and constantly going up and down an escalator which was the cause for losing her cute stuffed animal

"Yay~ I made it!" Rose then went inside the cute beauty salon it was fairly met with customers _'Hmmm looks like they have a slow business today~ lucky me~ I hate being in a secluded area'_

"Welcome" This beautiful young man who had lazy mauve eyes and a messy light ash brown hair greeted her with a very warm smile while he was

*DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI* Rose's heart was thumping so hard and fast

'_HE'S SO FRIGGIN CUTE'_ Rose's face grew surprised with a hint of pink on her cheeks, I mean too gaze at a man so slender and tall who looks so caring~ _'I WONDER IF HE CAN BECOME ME AND CHI-CHANS PERMANENT HAIR STYLIST~ kekekeke And then I'll use him to make Oni-chan jealous?'_

"Yes? May I help you?" He smiled, suddenly Rose came to reality "Um, Ca-can I ask something?" Rose was now thinking of what she wants

"Do you know how to make a Double Waterfall braid?"

"Um Yes" Louis gave Rose one of the warmest smiles on earth '_I CAN NOW DIE PEACEFULLY_' Rose thought

"This way please" He led Rose to a vacant chair, As Rose sat she was thinking '_He looks girly~ I wonder if he's friends with the pretty lady that I met the other day?' _

"Here we give tea to all of our customers, so that they could relax" Louis laced the cup of tea in front of Rose

"Ah~ Thank chu~" Rose smiled _'Hmmm I wonder if he's gay also, maybe he has a BOYFRIEND since he is quite attractive. I wonder if he wouldn't mind me visiting this place once in a week_~'

As Louis was doing Rose's hair he noticed that Rose kept making faces in the mirror '_Maybe she's thinking of something'_

"Um… Can I ask you a question?" Rose looked at Louis using the mirror that was in front of her

"Yes, What is it? Do you want to change your hairstyle?"

"No, Um… Are you friends with a pretty lady who has long and wavy orange hair, green eyes and looks sexy?" Rose was giving details about Hikaru

Louis kept on thinking about a woman that Rose has just described to him "Um…I'm sorry but I don't think I know anyone of that description"

'_Ah! I forgot it was a guy_!' Rose suddenly thought that maybe she just said it wrong "Um… lemme re-phrase my question, instead of a pretty woman how about a pretty guy who was dressed up as a sexy model-like Woman that visited your salon a few days ago?"

"Oh! You mean Hikaru-nii?" Louis now recognized a man fitting the description of whom Rose was asking

"So~ His name is Hikaru~" Rose was now smiling as she took a sip of the flavorful tea that was given to her a while ago

"Why? Did my brother do anything?" Louis asked as Rose was taking a sip

*PFFFFFFT*Rose spat out the tea that she was drinking which made the client that was beside her laugh at the scene

"WHAT?! HE'S YOUR BROTHER?" Rose grew very and I mean very surprised '_IMPOSSIBRU!_'

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Louis was now worried since that reaction form Rose was quite surprising

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry please continue your work, I'm so sorry for surprising you,ehe" Rose got embarrassed

"So did anything happen between you and Hikaru-nii?" Louis got curious

"Nothing happened really~ I just wanted to be friends with him since I got interested in him since I thought he was gay~ " Rose replied

"Well Hikaru-nii likes to observe and for some reason he cross-dresses as a woman but he isn't a gay… I think"

"Really~" Rose was now thinking 'AN OBSERVANT!? A DANGEROUS PERSON..!' Rose now grew worried, she will make sure to not get near that person since she is also an observant type of person

"So my name is Rose~"

"Ah, Louis Asahina, nice to meet you~"

"Nice to meet yo- WAIt! WHAT?!" Rose was now HAPPY but SUPER WORRIED AND SCARED since first Louis is an Asahina which means he can use him to annoy Oni-chan and which means she can get close to him, SECOND it also means that HIKARU IS AN ASAHINA WHICH MEANS SHE WOULD GET TO MEET HIM SOONER OR LATER AND SINCE HIKARU LOVES TO OBSERVE, IT MEANS THAT HE COULD FIND OUT ROSE'S PLAN IN DESTROYING THE WOLVES…. But Louis is also a wolf…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Louis got surprised again '_Did I say something?_' "Um… what happened?" Louis showed a worried face

"You-YOU!" Rose now got up and pointed at Louis, which made Louis quite nervous wondering why Rose was pointing at him not only that everyone in the salon got afraid of what was happening since they couldn't understand the current situation in front of them

"I'm sorry!" Rose quickly ran out of the salon since she knew that she was scaring the customers what she didn't know was that her cute green wallet fell and was left back at the salon. Rose ran until she reached her house "Man that was bad luck! But at least I took note of the information about that Hikaru guy" Rose unlocked the door using the key that was in her pocket she then laid on the couch and fell fast asleep because of the stress she got just by knowing that her enemies have increased in such a short time

IN THE SALON

Louis felt that he stepped on something he saw that it was a light green colored wallet he felt worried for the person who left the small object he picked the wallet up and checked its contents he was shocked to see a picture of Ema and Juli, he found a small supermarket card with the name of Rose… He remembered that she ran fast as lightning for no reason, he was now wondering as to why she had a picture of Ema and why did she leave even if he wasn't finished with her hair, he had a lot of questions floating in his head that he made sure to seek answers from Ema

"I wonder…." Louis murmured

"Rose, I'm back… the meeting took us hours and also I got you cake since I know that you…" Rogue grew silent since he noticed Rose sleeping on the couch '_I bet you had a rough day, since you normally have enough energy to go sleep in your room_' Rogue placed the cake that he was holding on the small table that was placed in front of Rose, he then picked up Rose bridal style and carried her to her room and laid her on the comfy bed "Looks like we'll have to eat cake tomorrow sleep tight, you little brat" he gave rose a good night kiss on her forehead and went downstairs to eat dinner

NEXT DAY

"Wake up Rose~" as always Rogue had to wake sleeping beauty

"Wah~ what time is it?" Rose yawned

"It's 7 am now go down and eat breakfast, Geez to think that I'm getting you out of bed even though you slept first last night"

Rose stood and went downstairs while her brother fixed her bed, She began eating her breakfast and thought of plans for her day 'hmmm… I wanna spend time with Chi-chan and Juli~' As Rose finished her breakfast she went up to her room to tell Rogue about her plan

LATER THAT DAY IN AN AMUSEMENT PARK

"Let's go there Juli~!" Rose was filled with joy since this was the first time that she will be spending time with Juli her loved one

"WAH! STOP RUNNING YOU IDIOT, WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE EMA FOR INSTANCE, a cute but very fragile girl" Juli complained since Rose was like a child going everywhere

"Oni-chan you should hang out with Chi-chan over there~" Rose pointed to the Ferris wheel

"But we've been around this place already Rose, remember that me and Ema went out last week" Rogue was blushing since this time he doesn't have any privacy with Ema

"Why don't we ride it again" Ema gave Rogue a smile which made Rogue flushed in red

"Su-sure" He was then abducted by Ema leaving Rose alone with Juli, when Rose noticed that the two love birds were gone she glared at the bushes behind her, Juli noticed Rose weird behavior and asked "What is it?"

"OI! STOP HIDING THERE YOU IDIOTS! TRYING TO SPY ON THIS DATE DIDN'T YOU?!" Rose mockingly pointed at the bush

"Hey! WE WEREN'T SPYING ON YOU GUYS!" Yusuke stood and spat at her

"REALLY? THEN WHY THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS HIDING IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Rose shouted back at him

Yusuke stood silent and was turning red into a tomato again while the other four brothers stood

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE? WHY YOU WOLVES?!" Juli was about to punce at them good thing that Rose held him before he did that

"Well that was quite observant of you little lamb" Kaname gave her a smile

"Ne~ We've been found out~" Tsubaki whined to Azusa, Azusa hit Tsubaki on the head "Ow! Why'd you do that for?!"

"You think that you could just get away with Ema like that!" Futo grew angry at Rose since he wanted to ruin the date

"Bleh~ Not my fault~ kekkee, But you guys can't just go around soying a Chi-chan and Oni-chan" Rose concluded

"Then why don't we go on a date then? Just the two of us~" Kaname asked while he held Rose on her waist

"NO WAY!" Rose pushed him away from her, since she hates getting too close to men like him, Rose was thinking then suddenly she got an idea " I know why don't we all have fun today~ so you guys must follow me I'm going to be the leader~"

"Hell no! I'm going home" As Futo was going to walk home Rose blocked his path

"Chicken~ hehheh You just wanna go home and cry like a baby, you can't even spend a day with me which means you are weak, so you can't have Chi-chan~" Rose was tricking him into her plan

"Yeah right~ I mean why would I spend my time with someone who acts so childish and only thinks of getting fat every minute" Futo was clever when it came to words that he pushed the wrong buttons

"WHY YOU BRAT!? YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME BY 2 YEARS AND YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS?!" Rose pounced at Futo but before she was able to do that Kaname was the one to stop her

"Now, now children shouldn't be fighting" Kaname said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILDREN?!" Bothe Futo and Rose shout and they looked at each other

"YOU'RE THE CHILD HERE" Futo said to Rose

"I AM SO GONNA GET YOU!" Rose was about to attack Futo when Azusa was the one who hit Futo in the head "OUCH!" Futo got annoyed while Rose laughed

"Hmph" Futo just looked away sonce he wasn't interested in annoying her anymore because of his brothers

"Hey! Why don't we all ride the roller coaster?" Tsubaki said as he started to lead the group

"Hey not fair~ I wanna go to that stand that sells food~" Rose tugged Tsubaki's jacket trying to hide her fear of fast rides and heights

"Are you afraid?" Azusa questioned which made Rose turn red "No I'm not!" She responded quickly

"Well lookie here~ little girl afraid of scary rides~"Futo started annoying her again

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you~" Kaname seductively said

"It's not me, it's Yusuke!" She pointed at Yusuke

"What?! Oi! Why me?!" He jumped at the sudden accusation, everyone laughed at the scene even Futo laughed. They were able to persuade Rose into riding the Roller coaster, Tsubaki and Azusa sat in front, Yusuke sat beside Kaname, since he didn't want to sit next to Rose and Rose didn't want to sit beside Kaname, while Rose had no choice to sit beside Futo, both of them weren't looking at each other

"What do you want to o next Juli~?" Rose asked "We should find Chi-chan~ after this", "Sure" Rose gladly agreed, Futo suddenly laughed "You act like a child talking to animals even if you can't understand the pest", "Why you!? Juli is a sweet and caring pet guardian, unlike you someone who thinks he's better", Futo was about to say something when thir ride started to move which made Rose shut her eyes and she began shaking… This made Futo snicker since this is the first time she saw Rose act as a girl as their ride went up to the top Rose began shaking furiously and she started to hug Juli very tight

"Ack! I can't breathe!" Juli was struggling against Rose's strong hold and Futo couldn't hide his laugh

"HAHAHA! You have got to be kidding me you're actually afraid of a roller coaster ride what a weakling you are" Rose suddenly looked at Futo with scared and watery eyes which surprised him since he wasn't expecting Rose to look that scared… then nothing could be heard and the whole world moved in slow motion and as if he was spellbound he couldn't stop looking at Rose, then the roller coaster moved downward with the speed of lightning which made Rose latch on to Futo, this got him by surprise that he turned pink… through the whole ride of the roller coaster Rose held on to Futo like he was the only thing that she could clutch onto (she could've just held onto the bars~ X3), Futo didn't even mind what Rose just did (Poor Juli I guess he was crushed in between Rose and Futo)

"Oi, the ride is finished and stop crying you idiot" Futo was hiding the emotion that he was feeling right now "You do know that they could see us like this" he threatened her

Rose thought for a moment 'see us like what…. Oh NO!'

"Sorry" Rose quickly released her hold on Futo and started to look away from him

"Wah- I thought I couldn't live anymore!" Juli said "Are you okay Rose?"

Everyone got out of the ride and continued their adventure in the Amusement park, Yusuke and the others noticed that Rose was quiet

"Are you okay little lamb?" Kaname caringly asked

"Did Futo do something to you~" Tsubaki teased but then he got wacked in the head by Azusa "Ow! I was just joking" He justified

"Well that wasn't a good joke" Azusa replied to his childish behavior

"Oi! Futo what did you do?" Yusuke asked since he got furious just by the thought of Futo doing something unpleasant to Rose

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear nothing happened!" Futo quickly responded to the question as he tried to hide his blush

"I don't even believe a single word that you're saying!" Yusuke grabbed Futo by his shirt, All of the brothers noticed Yusuke's actions to be somewhat protective

"Hey! Stop it Yusuke" Rose hit Yusuke in the head, "Ah! Oi! I was just…!" Yusuke quickly shut his mouth to cease on further explaining why he did that, and then he suddenly turned red

"*sigh* I'm fine guys… I just got tired…" Rose said as her expression showed nothing but embarrassment since she could still feel the warmth from Futo

"Anyway why don't we all just eat as we wait for Oni-chan and Chi-chan~" Rose joyfully said to the brothers since she was getting really hungry

"Ne~ what do you want Juli-san~" Rose questioned as they were choosing on what to eat

"How about I get some chips?" She looked up at Juli that was sitting on her head

"Nah~ I don't think that is appropriate for animals could you just ask for sliced vegetables" Juli informed her

"Sure, sure~"

"I'll have the Yakisoba~" Tsubaki answered the waitress

"I'll get the Tonkatsu" Azusa told the waitress

"I'll have some Soba, He would like some Miso soup" Kaname pointed at Yusuke

"How about you sir?" The girl turned to face Futo good thing she didn't notice him since he was wearing a good disguise

"I'll get the Udon" He coldly replied

"I'll have some Ramen and a plate of sliced vegetables please~" Rose cheerfully said

They all talked about the reason they chose their food except for Futo, he just silently watched everyone converse to each other and once their orders arrived they spent the rest of the night finishing it and in the end Kaname treated everyone because he lost the rock, paper, scissors game….

As everyone was waiting for Ema and Rogue, They Brothers noticed Rose blankly staring at a red balloon that was held by a small little girl

"Hmmm… Rose?" Juli asked Rose but she stayed silent "Hey, Rose are you feeling well?" He asked again but still no response from the girl who was now looking like a zombie staring at a red balloon like she was waiting for it to come to her

FLASHBACK 2 years before( after Rose and Rogue left Ema)

"Oi! Oni-chan Where are you?" little Rose ran through the crowd of people looking for her brother as she got lost in the big amusement park, she panicked as she was about to cry a boy came over to her he had dark black hair and dark brown eyes

"Hey, are you lost?" The boy with kind eyes asked as he held Rose's hand, Rose nodded

"Want me to help you?" He asked again this time with a sweet smile that was so irresistible that made Rose stare at the boy while her face showed awestruck which made her wish for time to stop forever (Love at first sight), For the first time ever in her life she felt warmth in her heart

"Um, are you alright? Did I say something" He got nervous

"Ah! I'm so sorry, um…" Rose looked at the floor because of embarrassment

"Ahaha, it's okay~ Let me buy you a balloon" he said as he dragged Rose to the man selling a lot of balloons. Rose flushed in different shades of red as she was getting nervous since he still had a hold on her hand

"…. I hope that this would help you become calm" He handed her the red balloon with his other hand but Rose just kept on staring at him with pink cheeks

"Um,Do I have something on my face" He wondered

"Ah! No! I was just wondering… why are you so nice" Rose was now looking down once again as she tried to hide her blush

"Ahaha, Ever since I was young my mother told me to assist people that are in need of help" He calmly answered with a warm smile

"Um. Th-thank you" She stuttered

"It's alright, the name is Lukuo" He brightly smiled 'If looks would kill, I would've been dead _already'_ Rose thought

"Rose…"

"Well nice to meet you, why don't we check the stalls while looking for your brother?" He was holding both Rose's hand and the balloon in his right hand

And Rose could feel happiness as she was dragged towards one of the food stalls

"Rose, Hey Rose!" She was then pulled back into reality by Kaname

"What happened?" Azusa asked

"Ah,… I just remembered something, don't worry I'm fine" She bid

"You know, you spaced out for 5 minutes and we really got worried" Juli notified her

"Here…." Yusuke held out a red balloon while he was avoiding in looking at her

Yusuke got a lot of attention from the other brothers but he got a small glare from Futo

"Thank you…." She gave him a warm smile when she took it which caused Yusuke to Blush 50 shades of red (If you know what I mean X3 ahahhahahah) but for some reason Futo got jealous (oohhhhhh~ XD I wonder why?)

"Ne~ Yusuke, I wonder why you bought a balloon for Rose~?" Tsubaki was teasing Yusuke

"I-I ju-just thought th-that she would wa-want one si-since she cou-couldn't keep her ey-eyes off one a while ago…" He stuttered so much that everyone laughed, at the end of the day Ema and Rogue got surprised since they only brought Rose and Juli with them not five of the brothers but since their day went well they just shook their curiosity off and they all went back to their homes

LATER NIGHT IN ROGUE'S RESIDENCE

"I remembered him again…." Rose muttered while she cried "I don't wanna remember…." She shed tears until she fell into deep sleep bringing her sorrows in her dreams..

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**WAH! THAT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO FINISH XD ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME FOR MY STORY SINCE MY DAD WANTS ME TO GOT OUT AND SPEND TIME WITH HIM EVERYDAY, I ONLY GET TO MEET HIM ONCE A YEAR X3 ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT,BECAUSE SOMETIMES I FEEL THAT MY STORIES NEED MORE DETAILS **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again readers~ Well It's time for me to start Chapter 7~ ~(O3O)~ Thank you for the Review again "Blah Blah Blah", It really helps XD hahahah, And also Thank you Misaki :3 That was a sweet review Anyway ON WITH DA STOWIE~**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Ah~ what time is it?" Rogue looked at the small clock beside his bed '_Time to make breakfast' _Rogue went down to the kitchen to prepare delicious breakfast for his little princess but he got surprised once he entered the kitchen because he saw Rose making breakfast early in the morning

'_Rose should still be asleep, this is out of the ordinary_' Rogue got worried since normally he would be the one to make breakfast early in the morning

"Ah! You're awake, I made breakfast while I was waiting for you" Rose gave him a smile, Rogue noticed that she had eye bags which was bad for his little sister because it would mean that she could sleep later in class

"You didn't sleep, what happened?" Rogue caringly asked

"I just did my homework since I didn't have time to finish it, hehe" Rose answered '_Whew! The cat almost got out of the bag, Thank God that I cram all the time because if I didn't', this wouldn't be an excuse_'

'_Still that doesn't explain why you didn't sleep'_ Rogue sighed and just accepted the fake excuse of beloved little sister "So what are you making?" Rogue just intended to make the conversation lively by being the caring brother he was

"I'm making Rice Balls for our lunch later at school and right now we're gonna have steamed rice with miso soup and for the side dish we'll have tamagoyaki~" Rose merrily said as she placed the Miso soup on the dining table **( I got the food from Google~ )**

"I hope that it wouldn't turn into a disaster~" Rogue teased as he placed some of the dining utensils on the table

"Meanie~" Rose stuck out her tongue at Rogue "Why don't you help me with the tamagoyaki, so that it won't turn into a disaster, Mister I'm-better-at-cooking-than-you" Rogue laughed at the nickname that she used "At least that name speaks of the truth" Rogue was trying to annoy his sister, so that she could be energetic since he was sure that he may get a call from her teacher that she slept through the whole discussion of that particular subject

LATER AT SCHOOL

Just as Rogue predicted his sister did sleep through the whole discussion in Science and now he was apologizing to the strict teacher

"I'm very sorry for my sister's actions this morning" Rogue bowed as a respect to the teacher

"Well now, I hope that you would teach her a lesson since I've had enough, for starters she is the loudest student in class and now she slept through the whole discussion about Mitosis, I will be giving her a three-page written assignment about Mitosis and make sure that she would do it!"

"Yes mam" Rogue was now annoyed to the extent that he punch the stern woman in front of him

As the firm science teacher left him he went back to his daily school routine

LATER AT HOME

"Rose could you tell me what's bothering you" Rogue tiredly asked his sister the question

"Nothing, I'm just really tired since I crammed for 4 hours just to finish the assignment last Friday~" She hoped that he would buy her once again 'Fake excuse'

"…. I promise to help you in your assignment about Mitosis…" He bribed her since he knows that she would need help from someone who knows about the subject

"…." Rose was now deep in thought '_I really need his help about this assignment… but I can't risk in giving information to him… Maybe I could get help from Masaomi-nii~_' Rose had an idea

"I told you I'm fine~ and also, I know that I can do this by myself~ so don't worry~ Anyway can I just visit Chi-chan instead I promise to return early please~" Rose pleaded

"Why? I mean you have a three-page written assignment and you want to visit Ema, What are you up to?" Rogue now got curious since he couldn't understand as to why she would go to visit Ema

"Don't worry the assignment is due the next day so I still have a day until the submission of the paperwork, so please~" Rose lied about it being submitted the next day, It's really due tomorrow she just hopes that he buys it

"Oh- I never knew" Rogue really didn't know when it was due but since he was a nice brother he let her off the hook

"Yay~ Thank you Oni-chan~ Imma be back later at 7~ Bye" She ran out the door bringing her school equipment

IN THE ASAHINA RESIDENCE

*Ding dong*

"Could you please get the door Yusuke" Masaomi requested since he was busy taking care of Wataru who slept on the sofa and only him an Yusuke where in the living room since the others haven't returned home yet

"Kay" Yusuke stood up and he headed for the door that was a kilometer away '_Who would even visit the place at this time of the day'_

"Yes, O-Oi~ what are you doing here" Yusuke opened the door and was shocked to see an uninvited visitor

"Wah~ Yusuke I need Masaomi-nii~" Rose begged since she needed to finish the assignment as fast as possible or else Rogue would find out the reason she's here

"Why?" Yusuke got a bit jealous but just a bit

"I need help with my homework! Please!" Rose begged

"Why don't you just do it yourself" As he was about to close the door Rose started crying fake tears and of course she knew that it could easily buy Yusuke in bringing her in

"Oi! Stop crying! Alright already you can come in" He opened the door for her,"Where is he?" She questioned quickly recovering from crying

'WHAT-! CROCODILE TEARS! I GOT FOOLED' Yusuke was now thinking that he was an idiot for getting tricked "He's in the living room" He drearily replied

"Thank you~" She skipped to where Yusuke informed to where he was "Ah- Masaomi-nii can you help me please~"She asked

"Ah sure, anything for my sister's friend but could you please wait I just need to bring Wataru to his room" He said as he was now carrying the sleeping boy

"Yes, sir~" She happily replied, While she was waiting for Masaomi, Yusuke entered the leaving room feeling a bit uncomfortable since he just remembered something that happened a while ago at school

FLASHBACK (early this morning in class)

"Morning everyone~" Rose greeted as she slipped onto her seat few minutes later she was sleeping and since everybody was busy conversing to each other Yusuke was the only person who noticed this and he became intrigued since this was the first time that he saw Rose sleeping on her desk so he went and sat beside her and he was fascinated to think that she could look like an innocently looking angel so he just kept on staring at her and as time passed by, he would get closer to Rose's face and just as he was an inch far from her a loud screech from a girl woke her up which surprised Yusuke, so as a natural behavior he pulled back and blushed furiously but what he didn't know was that Rose was half awake

"Ne, Yu-chan~ why are you so cute~" Rose half-awake asked while her head was swaying from side to side like she was drunk "You wouldn't mind if I kidnap you right~" She lazily pointed at him and in just a few seconds she fell back to sleep, Yusuke couldn't think properly after what he heard from her which was the cause for him to also not listen to the teacher

END OF LE FLASHBACK

Rose noticed that Yusuke was acting weird so she started a conversation with him

"Are you okay?~" She asked him "Sorry for the act a while ago~ I really needed to see him~" She coolly said to him

"It-It's fine" He quickly replied not looking at her just then Masaomi came back

"So what can I help you with?" He asked Rose, "Um... I need help in doing my homework about Mitosis... so I was just thinking if I could get some help from you…. but if you're busy doing something it's alright" She told him

"Well sure, I'll help you" He smiled reassuringly

"REALLY!? THANK YOU!" Rose was now jumping in happiness '_Yay~ Now I can submit this with no problems~ MASAOMI-NII YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER_'

"Anyway let's start" Masaomi said

"Yeah~" Rose was now pleased to know that she would be able to finish the gift from hell, Yusuke watched as Masaomi sat beside Rose…. And they were sitting close to each other….. And while Rose was writing her long assignment he couldn't stop himself from glaring at Masaomi, it's a good thing that Masaomi didn't pay any attention to Yusuke

It has been 10 minutes since Rose started doing her homework so Masaomi just went to get some herbal tea for her since he said that it was good for a student like her

"Do you want me to get some tea for you as well Yusuke?" Masaomi politely asked

"No thanks…" He replied, After his answer Masaomi then went to the kitchen to make the special herbal tea so Yusuke took this as a chance to talk to Rose

"So… Are you done with the assignment yet?" He asked as his face grew a bit red

"Yup! Just one more page and then I'll be finished~" Rose thought for a moment "You know, I can't stop wondering about you…." Rose suddenly said while doing her which caused Yusuke's heart to beat fast and he became really red "Wha-What do you mean?" He stuttered and he couldn't control himself from shaking, good thing that Rose wasn't looking at him '_IS THIS A CONFESSION?!_' Yusuke thought as he became nervous and he was preparing himself to tell her that he likes someone else (**Really~ Yusuke~ You like someone else~ o3o** )

"What I meant was I wonder how you still get low grades when you have a brother to help you" Rose then looked at him

"I'M SORRY BU-BUT I LIKE-" Yusuke suddenly stopped what he was saying and realized that she was talking about something else and all of a sudden he wasn't shaking anymore

"WHA-WHAT!?" Yusuke shouted and Rose was still confused by Yusuke's sudden outburst

"What happened Yusuke?" Masaomi asked once he entered the living room while he was holding a tray that had cups and a tea pot

"No-nothing!" Yusuke hurriedly went to his room because he got embarrassed for his previous actions

"What happened to him?" Masaomi questioned to Rose as he placed the tray on the table and started pouring tea in a cup

"I don't really know? I just told him that I wonder why he has low grades when he has you" Rose simply answered still confused to the actions of Yusuke, so she started analyzing everything that just happened but she still can't understand, Rose then continued her work as usual…. Masaomi was now moving closer to Rose to get a peek at her assignment because of that he was able to smell the fragrant strawberry shampoo on her hair and it was very sweet, Rose was going to ask another question at Masaomi so she turned her head to be able to face him but she got surprised that her face was just an inch away from Masaomi when she did that… Masaomi also got surprised when Rose suddenly moved her head so they both suddenly blush without moving

"What are you guys doing?"...

_TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW, I THINK XD…_

* * *

**SO I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER O3O GUESS WHO IT IS, IF YOU WERE ABLE TO GUESS IT THEN I SHALL GIVE YOU IMAGINARY PIE AND I WILL CONGRATULATE YOU TOMORROW (But I'm not sure If I will be able to update tomorrow XD so just wait) ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT O3O I PROMISE TO UODATE THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY SINCE THIS ONLY HAS 2,000 WORDS AND IT'S NOT ENOUGH SO STAY TUNED O3O**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone~ XD Well some of you got it right and some of you didn't~ X3 hahah, anyway the answer will be shown once you read the story~ So congratulations to "****Cookies****" and "****Blah Blah Blah****"~ You get a virtual Pie and also even if you didn't get the right answer I would like to Thank "****Neko-Yuki-Hime55****" for participating in the guessing game you also get a virtual pie XD hahahah, Thank you XD…. ON WITH DA STOWIE X3 ~**

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Fuuto just stared at them wide-eyed waiting for an answer, anger was filling through his eyes (I wonder why he's angry~ X3 ahhaha)

"No-nothing! I was ju-just doing my assignment and Masaomi-nii was he-helping me!" Rose then looked away from Masaomi and she just stared down at her assignment still flushed in red

Masaomi suddenly takes the tray with now an empty tea pot and cups, and flees to the kitchen "I'll just go and wash the tea pot" He nervously said (He's the nervous and escaping type XD ahhahaha)

Fuuto just kept on glaring at Rose who was now continuing her assignment like nothing happened, the atmosphere in the room was so tense until Tsubaki entered the room

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked Rose

"Flirting with one of our brothers again" Fuuto answered the question rudely as possible

"What?! I wasn't flirting! And also, WHY THE HECK WOULD I FLIRT WITH YOU GUYS WHEN YOU WOLVES ARE AFTER CHI-CHAN!" At this point Rose reached the boiling point of her anger because she got annoyed that Fuuto called her a flirt ahahhahaha

Both Fuuto and Tsubaki got surprised at her actions it was the first time they saw Rose in her anger mode and also she knew that they had a thing for Ema

'_YOSH! I'M FINISH PLAYING NICE WITH YOU GUYS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I BREAK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!_' Rose thought (okey, this is going too far, BAD ROSE XD HAHAHAH) Rose just stood up, gathered her things and quickly left the place '_I HATE ME'_

Once Masaomi entered the room he got pretty shocked since Rose was nowhere to be seen and his two little brothers are just standing there as if something unusual happened

"Where's Rose?" He questioned them

"Oh Ne~, Fuuto teased her so she quickly left~" Tsubaki pointed at Fuuto, he didn't explain the part where Rose told them that she knew that all of Ema's brothers have a big thing on her…. since if Masaomi finds out about What Rose said to them earlier… everything will be complicated for the author XD (very true ahahhahaha because I don't know what to type next)

"What?! Well it wasn't my fault! Those two were staring at each other with their face just an inch away!" He snapped back

"Ohhh~ what where you planning Masa-nii~" Tsubaki teased

"I-I wasn't planning on anything, it was just an accident!" Masaomi defensively said

"What is the commotion all about?... I just arrived and I see 3 of my brothers arguing over something" Ukyo who had just arrived from his night shift in his office

"We just had an unexpected visitor that's all! I'll be returning to my room… don't disturb me" Fuuto just walked out of the room, anger still lingering on his face

"Anyway~ I'll just go get my script in the lounge~" Tsubaki quickly left leaving Masaomi to deal with Ukyo

"Um…*sigh* I guess I have no choice but to explain to you" Masaomi said with a sad smile on his face

"... Remind me to never do night shifts ever again" Ukyo held his head confused at his brothers actions

While Rose was walking on the sidewalk she couldn't help but grumble to herself

"Chi! It's not like I really flirt with any of them, they should be lucky that I at least took time to get close to a few of them!" …. When Rose entered her home she saw her older brother watching T.V.

"I'm home" She just said

"Welcome back~ So what did you do at Ema's place?" Rogue smiled mischievously

"Uh… I spent time with Chi-chan~ Of course~" Rose quickly replied faking a smile

"Really? Then why did she text me that you didn't visit her?" Rogue was now annoyed that his little sister lied to her

"Ehhh!... Um… Oh! Look at the time! imma go sleep!" Rose ran as fast as she could and locked the door to her room

"ROSE!" Rogue exclaimed and Rose's day ended in the most tragic way as possible

"Wah! How am I gonna be able to finish this! STUPID FUUTO FOR SUDDENLY ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE THAT!" Rose was now finishing her assignment with rants about Fuuto being a jerk (You can do it! XD hahah)

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Mam~ I was able to finish my homework~" Rose submitted her assignment to the teacher when break just started "So, Do I pass?" She questioned

"Let's see….. Hmmm, you may leave" She simply said

"YAY~ FWIDAM!" Rose exclaimed and she ran to the corridors as fast as she could, she ran until she crashed to another person

"Ah-!" suddenly because she was running and the other person was just walking, she fell on top of him

"Owie~" Rose was now holding her head because of the pain, and her eyes were going to burst because it hurts so bad

"Uh…" The man who was lying under Rose was quite unconscious because of the impact from the accident

"Ah! I'm sorry! A-are you alright?" Rose got off him and she was now able to see his face clearly, he had grayish blue like hair and he had a nice face, she pushed his back so that he would be able to sit, the strange man clutched his head because of the pain that he felt

'_He has a different school uniform…. Maybe he's here to visit a sibling… or maybe his Girlfriend!? OH NO! NOT GOOD IF SHE FINDS OUT!_' Rose was freaking inside but it wasn't that obvious because she was clearly hiding her emotions right now

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" the kind young man asked her '_Ohh~ His a nice guy~ heheh, You rarely find these type of men_' Rose thought

'_It's a good thing that I always bring my snack with me'_ Rose pulled out her small juice box '_Thank God, this is still cold'_ and she placed it on his throbbing head

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect someone to be walking around the corridors when it's lunch time" She was still holding on to the juice box that was placed on his head so that it won't fall off

"No, it's alright…. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked once again '_OKAY! WAY TOO NICE_!' Rose was now thinking that this guy is weird to act so nice to her especially when something unexpected just happened

"Just a bit, But don't worry! This happens all the time~" Rose answered, In the end Rose told him that she'll be accompanying him for a while because it was her fault that he got hurt by her actions

"So, why did you visit this University?" Rose was once again getting information

"I was planning on visiting my sister and brother" He calmly said while he held onto the small juice box that was still placed on his head

"You have sibling in the school! Who are they? Maybe I know them!" Rose was cheerful as she said that

"Well, their names are-" He was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing

"Oh no! I need to go to class, anyway I'm sorry for my actions earlier and also you can call me Rose~ See ya!" Rose ran quickly after her last sentence

"Ah, Wait you left your juice….." Iori just smiled at the small little juice box, it was nice meeting someone new '_She was a nice person…_'

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Okay class, it's dismissal time don't forget to review for our quiz tomorrow" Once the teacher said that everyone complained

"Wah~ I'm so tired" Rose complained and a classmate of hers came close to her

"I know a place where you can relax a bit" The guy said trying his best to get her

"Umm,… no thanks, I have a date with Yu-chan!" She said once her eyes landed on Yusuke

"WHAT?!" he shouted at her

"Yes, we do~ Bye everyone~" She suddenly grabbed Yusuke by his arm and as fast as she could she pulled him out of the room

"OI! LET ME GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? LET ME GO!" Yusuke was trying his best to release himself from the girl but too bad she had a strong grip on him. Rose was as silent while she dragged the red-headed blushing boy out to the school grounds

'_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!? WHERE IS SHE BRINGING ME?! IS IT A RESTAURANT!? I DIDN'T HAVE PLANS FOR HER TODAY! WHAT THE HECK! I CAN'T THINK PROPERLY! IS SHE SERIOUS OF BRINGING ME TO A SUDDEN DATE_!' Yusuke had a bundle of questions that were needed to be answered by Rose

After they were 3 blocks away from school Rose released him from her grip and she started walking away like nothing happened, and Yusuke just stared at her dumbfounded

"O-Oi! What are you doing?!" Yusuke tried his best to control his emotions

"I'm letting you go, since we don't really have a date~ and also I hate men like him~" Rose looked at Yusuke and after her last sentence she just walked forward… Yusuke didn't know what to do so he just followed her until they were able to reach a park and Rose just sat on the bench and Yusuke just followed her and sat on the bench as well

"Ah! I just remembered something!" Yusuke got surprised by her sudden action, She pulled out something from her bag

"YATTA!" Rose held out a cute tomato key chain in front of Yusuke

"What is that?" Yusuke got curious

"A key chain, you idiot~ I bought it a week ago, I think…. Anyway I thought that you would like it, this key chain represents our friendship, and I want you to keep it safe, YOU GOT THAT!" Rose was blushing a bit, since it has been a long time since she gave a gift to someone. Yusuke was shocked to see Rose blushing '_Well that's new….._' He blushed once he took the key chain from the girl

"Tha-Thanks….." He looked away trying to hide his blush

"Hehe, No problem Yu-chan!" She slapped his back once again just like before "Anyway, I need to go return home, since Oni-chan told me that I'm in charge of cooking today" She stood and left once she said that and Yusuke turned over to look at her

"See you, Yu-chan~" Rose smiled brightly and waved good bye once she said that, this was the reason that Yusuke was now paralyzed and wished that things like that would happen often

**BACK AT HOME**

"Oni-chan~ I'm home, sorry I'm late I had a date with Yu-chan~" Rose said once she entered the kitchen to see her brother steaming rice

"What?!" Rogue was now facing her with confusion and shock plastered to his face '_DATE?!_' Rogue thought

"You're surprised aren't you~ I know~ I'm just too popular~" Rose teased Rogue

"No, actually I thought that you kidnapped poor Yusuke, because Ema came running to me like the wind to tell me that you kidnapped Yusuke to escape a guy who was asking you out~" With those last words Rose felt annoyed so she just went and left the room while her brother laughed at her '_JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET REVENGE!'_ Rose thought

Their day ended peacefully and this time Rose was able to study for the quiz (YAY!)

**AT THE ASAHINA RESIDENCE**

Yusuke was in his room staring at the key chain that was given to him a few hours ago, a blush crept onto his face and he covered both of his eyes with the use of his arm, Later he left the room and went to relax in the living room he was surprised once he got back home a while ago, Iori came back with a small bump at the back of his head… good thing that Masaomi was a doctor so he just treated the head injury… All of the brothers and Ema were in the living room except for Hikaru, Louis, Natsume, Subaru and Ukyo

"Looks like you had a rough day didn't you Iori~" Kaname complimented

"Yeah, I did" He replied 'But _it was worth it_' He was still holding onto the juice box that Rose gave to him….he had a plan of drinking the juice once it gets cooled again by the refrigerator

"I didn't really think that you would visit the school" Ema said "That was surprising, but it's good to see you back again" Ema smiled

"It's good to see you guys again" Iori said, everyone smiled at the comment of Iori except for Futo who was thinking deep

"When are you going to leave?" Yusuke got curious since he should be studying in another country

"Oh, looks like Yusuke doesn't want Iori to stay, huh~" Tsubaki teased "I didn't mean it like that" He snapped back

"I'm not sure, they told me that I could stay as long as I want" He answered

"Really?! YAY! Oni-chan is gonna stay longer~" Wataru exclaimed as he ran across the room

"Well, that's great news….. I'll be helping Ukyo make dinner….. You should've told us that you were coming so that we were able o prepare a bigger meal" Ema said

"It's fine, I just wanted to come home earlier" He smiled at Ema… unfortunately he got the news that Ema had a boyfriend, the news made him depressed that he just concentrated on his studies so that he would forget about her and because of his hard work at school he got a vacation from the dean of the school so he went home early…. But at least he met someone new, a cheerful, cheeky and cute girl was now running about in his head

"Oni-chan can I have the juice~?" Wataru asked as he saw that his older brother was holding a small strawberry milk juice on his hand, everyone looked at the scene that fell before them, because they just started to notice the juice box

"I'm sorry but you can't have the juice, wataru" He replied softly since he doesn't want to make the little boy cry this caught Futo's attention which made him interested in learning as to why he wouldn't give the simple juice

'THAT JUICE BOX!?' Yusuke stared eye-wide

**FLASHBACK THIS MORNING AT SCHOOL**

"Hey, let's go eat together… just the 3 of us since Oni-chan said he had a 'lunch meeting' with the vice president of the student council" Rose happily said to Ema and Yusuke

"Sure" Ema replied "Why don't we eat at the rooftop?" Ema asked

"That's fine" Yusuke said

"Just let me give my assignment to the 'Queen' You guys go ahead and eat" Rose said as she was preparing herself to go to the faculty with the papers in her hand

"Oi, before you leave…. You can have this, just to let you cool off while before you enter hell" Yusuke blushed as he held the small juice to her

"Thank chu~ Bye guys~" Rose skipped to the faculty and she kept the juice in her pocket

Yusuke and Ema just ate at the top floor, They waited for Rose but she never came which made them worried but once they entered the class because of the school bell they saw Rose running fast to reach the 4th period of class

"I MADE IT!" Rose exclaimed and later she was catching her breath

"Where were you?" Ema asked

"I helped a guy….. wah~" Rose made a fake fall on the ground "Remind me to never run in school….. never…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Azusa noticed that Yusuke was staring outer space

"Are you alright Yusuke?" Now everyone was looking at Yusuke

"Ye-Yeah! Of course! It's just that I-I remembered something" Yusuke stood and walked up the stairs and hid at the corner to listen to them

"Ne~ Why Oni-chan~?" Wataru was now begging Iori to give him that yummy looking box of juice

"I'm sorry, It's just that this juice is special to me, okay" Iori patted Wataru on the head

"So, Why is it special~" Tsubaki questioned since he was interested to know the reason of Iori making a small juice box special

"Well because I met someone and that person gave this to me so, it's special" Iori calmly answered

"Ohhh~ I bet it's a girl~ who is she?" Tsubaki was now trying to get information from his younger brother

"Well, she's just a cheerful girl and she's cute when she smiles" Iori was now looking through the flashbacks to think that they just talked for few minutes

"Did you get her name? Surely Ema or Yusuke would know about the girl since she studied in their school right?" Kaname got interested as well

"Oh, yes she did told me her name but I wasn't able to tell her mine…." He became silent

"So what's her name?" Fuuto suddenly asked since he needed something to do and he was bored and tired

'_PLEASE NOT HER, TELL ME THEM THAT IT'S NOT HER!_' Yusuke thought

"Her name is a beautiful flower, Rose" He smiled warmly

"WHAT?!" Everyone got shocked, their own brother had sudden feelings for the brat

"Well that's a first" Kaname said

"YOU MET ROSU-NEE YAY! SHE'S FUNNY" Wataru exclaimed

Futo was now annoyed and thought that his day became worse, and Yusuke sulked in the corner on the second floor

"Well that was unexpected" Masaomi smiled "Wait, You guys know her?" Iori now got peculiar

"Well, of course we know her~ She's our soon to be sister-in-law~" Tsubaki sneered

"What do you mean?" Iori was now clearly confused

"What he meant was Rose is the sister of Ema's boyfriend" Azusa made the answer clearer to Iori

Then it became silent…

"Alright, dinner is ready" Ukyo was the one who broke of the silence once he entered the room

"Let's go and eat everyone, we need to celebrate Iori's welcome back home party" Ukyo and Ema didn't notice the tension in the room

"I'm going to my room, I feel tired, you guys should just go and celebrate by yourselves" Futo was now going to escape

"No way young man, Everyone is going to participate, got that?" Everyone was now celebrating Iori's return and Yusuke was still sulking on the inside while Fuuto was annoyed and Masaomi couldn't help but feel happy and sad for Iori. The day ended well with Rose and Rogue having to be able to eat dinner happily and with the Asahina Residence having a party, they didn't tell Ema and Ukyo as to what happened while they were cooking dinner

* * *

**Dear Readers, I hope you liked this Chapter, this is tiring anyway I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT COMING AHAHHAHA XD, anyway Thank you for reading until this Chap, I shall go AND EAT PANCAKES~ LOVE YOU PEOPLE, just place a review if you want~ OWO that would be nice **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again guys~ I'm so sorry for the long update~ I should now take note to NEVER SHOW YOUR GUARDIAN THAT YOU HAVE A PROJECT AND 2 HOMEWORKS TO DO TT^TT THEY WILL BECOME CRUEL TO YOU….. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STOWIE~**

* * *

FEW DAYS LATER

"Haaa~" Rose yawned as she walked to the path leading to Sunrise Residence also known as the Asahina Residence…

She was heading to that place since Ema texted her asking if she could look after Wataru for a while since she needs to run an errand and Masaomi is also busy with his work, so without a choice Rose headed to the lair of the demon

"Why did I even say yes….." She complained as she was now standing in front of the Residence, she then press the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. Once the door opened she saw Ema

"Ah! Thank you for coming to watch over Wataru, I'm very sorry" She bowed

"It's alright Chi-chan~ Anyway where is Juli-san" She asked since she hardly spent time with the furry little beast

"He's in my room sleeping" She said once she closed the door and headed to the living room "Wataru" She called out to the little boy playing a racing game

"Nee-san!" Wataru exclaimed once he let go of the small game controller

"Rose is going to watch over you for a while, okey" She said when she bent down to Wataru's height

"Eh~ Where is Nee-san going?" He asked "I just have something important to do" She replied

"Anyway if you need any help just call me" She informed Rose once she stood to face her

"Yes mam~" Rose jokingly saluted and with that, Ema left the building

"So wataru could you just wait for me for a while, I'll be back, I just need to do something, okey~" She smirked as she had a plan that was in the midst of her thinking

"Yes~" Wataru just sat in front of the TV and he continued his game

Rose went to Ema's room and saw that Juli was sleeping soundly on Ema's bed

'_kekekekekek It has been a long time fluffy-kun~_' Rose was now smiling as she gave the sleeping squirrel a glare

As Rose quietly crawled towards Juli she took out a handkerchief, she sat facing the creature and started to cry false tears

"Ju-Juli-san….. juli…." Rose was now poking the little critter

"Ungggg" Juli was now waking up and turned to Rose

"….!"He was shocked to see her crying all of a sudden "Wha-What Happened! DID ONE OF THE WOLVES TOUCH YOU!" Juli was now boiling up with anger

"No-Noo…. It's Chi-chan…." Rose was now looking at Juli and her eyes were already red and puffy

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO CHI!?" Juli was now jumping up and down

"She-she's gone….. Forever…" With the last word coming out from her mouth, Juli stood paralyzed and just stared at Rose. After that 1 minute of silence

"Pftt, HAHAHAHHA, I WAS JUST JOKING, IDIOT~" Rose was now holding onto her stomach because she felt pain from laughing so much as she rolled on the floor

"Eh…. EHHHHHH!" Juli now realized that he was played on "WHY YOU! DON'T YOU EVER MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT!" Juli pointed at her since he can't fight the little girl

"You almost made me cry." Juli was now holding onto his chest making sure that his heart was still beating

"BUT THAT FACE! AHHAHAH! SO SURPRISED! SO SPEECHLESS! VERY SHOCKING!" Rose was now holding her laugh

"Oiii! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Juli was now glaring at the playful girl

"Alright, alright hehe" Rose now stood up "Well, now that you're awake~ you can help me take care of Wataru~" She grinned

"Like I would help you!" Juli was now facing opposite of her with his arms crossed "With a Joke like that! Hmphhh! You never do chang-Ahh Oi! Put me down!" Juli was suddenly taken by Rose

"Don't worry we'll have lots of fun Juli-san~" Rose sang as she was now hugging the squirrel and making sure that he can't get out of her grip, Once they entered the living room Rose sat beside Wataru still holding onto Juli

"Let me go!" Juli still kept on moving against the strong hold of the little brat

"Rosu-nee What happened to the squirrel?" Wataru asked "Umm~ He just needs to go to the vet~ So I was wondering why don't we take him to the vet~" Juli was now shaking in fear because not once had he gone to the vet

"Really~ Yay~ Rosu-nee and I are going to the vet~" Wataru exclaimed

"Ahaha, I was just joking Wataru!" Rose said "Awww" Wataru was now about to cry

"Don't worry we can just go to the park and I'll buy you ice cream~" She smiled and released Juli "Yay! I'm gonna eat Ice cream!" Wataru was now running around

"And you're coming with us~" Rose pointed at Juli "….Alright I'll go" After his reply Juli suddenly remembered something "Where is Chi-chan?!" Juli was now getting worried

"She went to do some errand" Rose simply replied "….She left me…..again" Juli felt down… to think Ema would leave him all the time

"You're… so mean….." Rose pouted as she said those words silently "What?" Juli wasn't able to hear the sentence right."Oh~ Nothing" Rose just turned to face Wataru who was still running around the room

LATER IN THE PARK

'_Stupid Juli… You always think of Chi-chan, Hm!_' Rose thought as she pouted, The three of them were now in the park, Wataru holding Rose's hand and Juli sitting on her shoulder

"Can we buy Ice cream now?" Wataru asked as he kept on tugging Rose's hand while he was pointing to an Ice cream vendor just a few meters away from them

"Hmmm, Okey~ NOW TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Rose ran with Wataru towards the Ice Cream vendor

"Wahh-! SLOW DOWN!" Juli shouted as he held onto Rose's shirt tight or else he would fall

"Excuse me can we have 3 of your best ice cream~" Rose smiled at the old man as he then started making ice cream from scrap and Wataru couldn't help but drool over the ice cream that the vendor was making, as Rose was getting money from her new white colored wallet Juli asked what happened to her favorite green wallet

"Ummm for some reason I lost it… I just noticed that it wasn't with me just last few days ago, so I bought a new one~" Rose grinned at her clumsiness

"*sigh* what else can I say when you're a big brat" Juli was now holding his head since he thought that she would at least become mature

"Meanie" Rose pouted, The vendor gave the Ice cream to them but for some reason he got curious as to why she would buy ice cream for a squirrel…. Very weird

Once the three of them got the ice cream they all sat down onto the bench, Rose was now remembering one of her most precious and haunting memories

FLASHBACK

"Hey, do you wanna check out this ice cream store that I just found a week ago?" The dark haired boy asked Rose

"Ummm, I don't have money" Rose looked down on the floor

"Then I'll treat you~ So Do you still wanna come with me?"He asked again

"Mmmmmm….Sure!" Rose cheerfully said, so he took her hand in his and dragged her to the new store he found just a few blocks away from school and Rose blushed once he held her hand

"Here we are~" He said as he faced her and Rose was trying her best to hide her blush so she just nodded to him as a response

"So what do you think? Is it too girly for you?" He asked once they entered the cute pink shop

"I-It's cute" she simply answered and something got her eye and Lukuo noticed that she was staring at a cute pillow that looked like an ice cream

Once they were seated Lukuo couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as he faced Rose

"Wha-What?" Rose glared at him as she blushed "You want to have that pillow over there don't you?" He pointed to the pillow that she was staring at a while ago

"O-Of course Not!" She pouted "Liars go to hell~" He sang this caught Rose off guard and she started to blush more darker than before, because she was so embarrassed to show him her face she quickly used the Menu as a shield

"Umm, Can I get anything for you youngsters?" The waiter asked "Ah Yes! Can I get the Cookies and Cream Sandwich please~" Lukuo replied

"And as for you?" He turned to Rose "Um.. I'll have the vanilla ice cream" Rose was now just staring out the window and Lukuo thought that this was a perfect time since Rose was drifting off to space once again

"Um, Waiter~" He called out to a waiter who was returning some finished ice cream containers

"Yes sir?" The man walked towards him

"How much for that ice cream pillow?" He asked the guy in a soft voice so that Rose wouldn't hear

"Oh you mean that thing it's…" He just whispered to Lukuo the price

"Well if that's the price then I'll take it~" Lukuo smiled as he gave the money to the waiter, the waiter then came back with the pillow in a cute box that was wrapped up perfectly

"Thank you~" Lukuo quickly hid it beside him so that Rose wouldn't be able to see his present

Once their order arrived Lukuo had to get Rose who was drifting off to space then they started eating their orders

"So how was it?" Lukuo asked

"Yummy~" Rose smiled at what she said suddenly she noticed that Lukuo was moving closer to her, then once his hand was in contact with Rose's face she shut her eyes closed as she blushed furiously 'OH NO! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!' But Rose didn't feel a thing and she wondered so she just opened he eyes and saw that Lukuo was once again far from her

"Ehe, You got ice cream on your face~ so I just thought of getting it~" He then licked of the vanilla substance that was once on his finger "Wah~ You're right it is Yummy~" Once he complimented she glared at him while her face was tinted with pink

Once Lukuo paid the bill he then told Rose to wait outside of the store, So Rose did wait outside but she felt very cold now since it was getting dark then she saw Lukuo exiting the store with a gift on his hands

"Here~" He held it out to her and Rose just stared dumbfounded "What is that?" She asked

"Hahaha What do you think~ It's a present for you~" With this Rose blushed furiously darker than before

"U-Umm, yo-you didn't have to buy me something like this" Rose said as she took it

"Promise me that you'll open it once you get home~ Promise~" He wanted to make sure that she'll only open it once she ets home

"O-Of course! Since it's you wish,…." Rose was still blushing

"Well since I'm full let me escort you to your house Mr. Flower~" He teased

"Haha! No way~"

"Why~" He whined "Because I don't want a commoner like you to follow me~"

"Really~ this is how you repay gratitude~ And to think I'm the one who paid for the food~" He then started to tickle her

"Oi! You don't do that!" Rose was now smiling "Yes I can since I treated you~" He said and once he was going to attack again Rose ran away from him

"No you can't UNTIL YOU CATCH ME~" Rose shouted

Lukuo chased Rose until they were back to her apartment…..

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Rose.. Rose!" Juli was waking her up from drifting off into dream land again

"Huh, What?" She faced Juli "Your Ice Cream is melting!" He said aloud

"AH! WHY DID YOU TELL ME JUST NOW?!" She replied and then she started to wipe off the once solid delectable

'_Hmmm… Normally you would finish you ice cream before drifting to space'_ Juli wondered

BACK AT THE ASAHINA RESIDENCE

"WE'RE HOME~" Rose shouted

"Ah! Thank you for taking care of Wataru" Masaomi said

"N-No problem" Rose stuttered and blushed since she could still remember the incident before, Since Masaomi understood why she stuttered he also blushed thinking that it was his fault for getting to close to her

"I'LL BE GOING TO Chi-chan's room, bye Rose Take care~" He said as he quickly ran up to Ema's room

"I'm sleepy, I'm gonna got to bed, bye~ Rosu-nee" Wataru waved to Rose and he ran up to his room

Once Wataru and Juli was out of sight Masaomi started to talk

"I'm very sorry" He said as he bowed "A-Ah! It's alright since it was an accident after all…. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, since I left suddenly…." She said

And silence filled the room…. Rose was thinking of a new topis

"A-Anyway is Ema already here?" Rose asked

"She's upstairs sleeping" Masaomi said

"So how was your work?" She asked as she walked around the living room until she noticed a picture on a wall

"It was fine, How about you?" Masaomi was just going with the flow of the conversation

'_A family picture… I wonder when was the last time I took a picture with Oni-chan?, He doesn't spend much time with me anymore' _

"Rose?" Masaomi called out to her since she didn't respond to his question earlier

"Ah! I'm sorry I was just taken a back to see how beautiful your family is" Rose said as she checked each one of the boys in the picture, She was surprised to even see Louis, Hikaru and Natsume in it but she saw one boy looking at Ema '_Who is this? ... ONE OF THE WOLVES!? TO THINK THAT THERE'S MORE!?'_

"Ummm, anyway I think I should be going…. So maybe next time you can help me out with my homework" She smiled at Masaomi since she doesn't want to have this type of aura with him next time

"Ah, Sure and Thank you for taking care of Wataru I am truly grateful" He said and once Rose left he just fall onto the couch thinking why is it so hard to look at her, it's like looking at blood but with a different feeling (he's very afraid of blood that's why he always faints after finishing an operation XD)

Rose was now walking back home, She suddenly remembered something "I wonder, Who took my wallet.. Wahh~ it had Natsume's card how am I supposed to contact him" She was now in despair once she remembered that she lost that sacred wallet

IN EMA'S ROOM

"So how was your day Juli?" Ema asked "It was too fun but Wataru and Rose acted like children playing around the park even though they are already old for something like that~"

"Ahaha, You do know that they are like that" Ema laughed

"So what did you do?"Juli asked

"I got a text message from Louis since he said that this is the first time he had a break from work so he wanted to meet me to discuss about something" Ema replied

"What was it about?" Juli got curios

FLASHBACK

One Ema entered the Café she saw Louis sitting near the window

"Hello Chi-chan" Louis smiled "Hello Louis" She smiled back at him

"What happened?" She asked as she sat in front of him

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please give this back to your friend" Louis held out a light green wallet

"Ah, this is Rose's wallet, where did you get it?" She asked curious as to how he got it

"Well you see your friend visited my shop a few days ago and I guess this fell out of her pocket and….since I don't know where she lives I'm just going to give it to you" He smiled

"Thank you so much Louis" She gave a small bow

"No problem~ Anyway I'm sorry but I really need to go and do something important since I can't leave my shop for a while" Louis said as he stood up

"No, It's fine and thank you once again, take care" She replied

END OF FLASHBACK

"So Rose already met Louis?" Juli was now in deep thought "So that's where she left her wallet, what a troublesome brat"

"Well at least I can give it to her tomorrow" Ema said

Juli yawned "Well I'm off to sleep, night Chi-chan"

"Goodnight Juli"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ANYWAY THAT WAS A LOT OF FALSHBACKS, I SHOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN XD ANYWAY I'LL BE SLEEPING AND BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN "Blah Blah Blah" I AM VERY GRATEFUL OwO)/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello guys~ Sorry if this was a really late update (TT3TT)/… T'was because I had Exams for a week and I was about to make a story last Saturday but I had to finish ALL of my projects or else I get a beating with my low grades and My mom doesn't want me to have low grades…. But don't worry I have returned from hell! But I just need to finish 3 exams next Tuesday OwO)/ so good luck to me~ Anyway ON WITH DA STOWIE… SORRY FOR ALL THE PAST GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IT'S JUST THAT I TYPE FAST SO I REALLY MAKE A LOT OF MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I SHALL TRY NOT MAKING ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER XD THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING**

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Wah~ don't die Lucky!" Rose pleaded as she was watching her favorite anime called Dark Souls (This is not a real anime XD) She was now clutching onto the T.V. with her face on plastered on the screen

"Rose, that's bad for your eyes" Rogue said as he was pulling Rose's face away from the dangerous screen

"No! Lucky!" Rose wouldn't release her strong hold on the Television; Rogue's attempts failed so he took the remote and turned the T.V. off

"WHAT THE POTATOES IN HEAVEN IS THIS?! WHY-YOU-TURN-T.V.-OFF" Rose interrogated her brother since there wasn't a switch on the T.V.

"Well at least now you wouldn't have to worry if your Lucky is dead~" Rogue annoyed her since she was being so loud about the death of an anime character

"Oni-chan! That was SO EVIL! GIMME THE REMOTE!" Rose was now ready to fight for the small device in the hands of her evil brother "THIS MEANS WAR!" she declared as she pointed at him

"Rose stop acting like a child"

"Not until you give me back the remote! And also...… I'm not acting like child, I AM ONE!" She pouted; Rogue sighed and left to the kitchen with remote still in his hands

"Hey! Gimme back the remote!" She was now about to jump at her brother when they heard a knock on the door

"Rose go get the door please" Rogue requested as he was preparing to make lunch while the remote was on top of the high cabinet

"No way~" Rose stood there waiting for her brother to leave; Rogue now thought of a plan to make Rose get the door while he was arranging the ingredients on the table

"If you get the door in return you will have the remote" He smiled at her mischievously which made Rose have second thoughts, but since she need to see Lucky she had to do it, Once Rose gets the door she saw Ema with Juli

"Chi-chan! Juli-san! What are you guys doing here?" She was so happy to see them that she instantly forgot about Lucky

"I just came here to return your wallet" Ema smiled as she took Rose's wallet off her pocket (That rhymes XD "Rose's wallet off her pocket") and held it out to her

"Ah- Thank you! Where did you get it?" Rose got curious since she thought that she would never see this cute light green wallet of hers

"Well, Louis told me that you left it at his shop" Ema replied; "Oh…." At this point Rose became silent since she remembers how she reacted that day… "Well why don't you come in for lunch! Oni-chan is making something delicious!" She grinned as she pulled Ema into the living room that was just beside the kitchen

"Oni-chan~ we have a special guest named Ema~" Rose said as they enter the kitchen

"Oh, Ema, Hello" Rogue smiled as he kissed her in the forehead which made Ema blush; "Ew…" Rose muttered which made the thereof them laugh

"I think that you'll be stuck as a child forever Rose" Juli teased; "Well I think you'll be stuck as my pet once Oni-chan gets married to Chi-chan, Juli-san~" She teased back at him _'YOU THINK THAT I'LL GET TEASED BY A TINY FLUFFY BALL AS YOU!'_ She thought; Rogue sighed as he thought that Rose is still not matured enough, Ema giggled as she saw Rogue sighing knowing that it was because of Rose again

AFTER 20 MINUTES OF COOKING AND STEAMING RICE

The four of them were now eating in the dining room and Rose suddenly remembered something

"WAIT A MINUTE! I FORGOT LUCKY! NUUUU!" Rose was now clutching onto her head and thinking that her life is now destroyed '_MY LUCKY! MY SWEET HANDSOME CAT-BOY! NO! NO!_' Rose was just now staring into space

"Hey, Rose" Rogue called out; "You do know that you could watch that episode on the internet later, right?" He was now shaking Rose's shoulders; Rose grew silent and blushed "I-I knew that!" She averted her gaze and started eating once again; the other three couldn't help but laugh at her actions

After eating Rose just noticed the plastic bag that was beside Ema "What's that?" She asked while playing with her chopsticks and Rogue was now washing the dishes

"Oh, these are for Yusuke" Ema showed Rose that it was filled with different books about different subjects; Ema noticed that Rose's face was filled with confusion, so she explained in further detail

"He asked me if I could buy these for him, and since the bookstore was near your place I thought of visiting to return your wallet" She said

"Ohhhhhh" Rose nodded in understanding "Can I deliver it to him instead?" She asked _'I'm pretty sure that he's preparing for Exams'_

"Thank but I wouldn't want to bother you" Ema said as she was curious as to why Rose wanted to do the errand

"You can go relax if I deliver that~" Rose teased Ema who was now slightly blushing

"Well, you heard the little girl; you can be able to relax from doing a lot of errand for the wolves" Juli said approving of the matter

"But-but-" Ema was cut off by Rose, "No 'buts' I just want to help Yu-chan since I know that he is preparing for the exams even though it's still a month early" Rose justified

"Well, alright…. as long as you don't annoy him, okey?" Ema giggled after she told Rose her condition

"Aww… Deal!" Rose exclaimed; "Oni-chan, I will be tutoring Yu-chan so help Chi-chan relax while I'm gone" Rose said as she was preparing to leave

"Don't forget to be back at 7!" Rogue reminded her "I will~" Rose said as she was now looking at Juli who was sitting on the small round table that was in the living room

"Juli-san, let's go~" Rose grinned

"No" Juli replied; "What!? Why?" She asked

"Because I just can't leave Chi-chan all ALONE with your BROTHER in your HOUSE where there is a BED!" He emphasized those cap's lock words

'_Why do you always think about Chi-chan! Have you ever thought that I may be kidnapped while walking on the street or maybe a thief would come and target me! Why are you so mean! I just wanted to spend some time with you!_' Rose thought "Alright if that's what you want~" She fake smiled but deep inside she was angry and a bit jealous about Ema

Rose left their small house carrying a plastic bag filled with books, and it was heavy

"That annoying little fur ball, He doesn't spend time with me anymore… It hurts" She pouted thinking that the furry little creature wouldn't be able to handle if Ema marries Rogue; As Rose was walking she thought of Yusuke's reaction once she enters Sunrise Residence

Once she reached the place she rag on the door bell and waited for someone to get the door, Once the door flew open she saw someone 'unappealing' to her eyes, it was Fuuto… He was silently looking at her clearly surprised and Rose was just staring back at him also surprised "Um… Thanks for opening the door" She acknowledge his effort of opening the door and also she just didn't know what to say, once they entered the living room the tense atmosphere became worse Rose couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for what she did back then… she couldn't help but become irritated by the aura so she wanted to take back all of the things that she said to him' She turned around to face him since he was just following her until the living room

"I'm sorry for what I did last time" Rose bowed; her actions surprised Fuuto, he furrowed his brows and felt guiltier than Rose… She bowed hoping for a response from the idol, but not a sound even came from him so she just quickly turned, about to leave to Yusuke's room

Fuuto tightly closed his hands trying to suppress his feelings "I'm…. sorry… I didn't mean to be rude to you… it was just because you-" He stopped himself from almost revealing his thoughts on the previous incident; Rose who was caught surprised, stopped walking, turned to him and got curious "It was just what?" She asked as she gazed at the Star who was avoiding her eyes; "Nothing…" He blushed a bit not looking at her, Rose just stared at him and just thought of not bothering his excuse, but she felt happy that now she's back onto being in good terms with the said idol, since she couldn't suppress her feelings she smiled as she walked towards the quite flustered star who was now watching her movements

"Oh Well, since we've come back to good terms I want to thank you~" Rose grinned as she pinched his nose;"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?!" He glared at her while he was holding his nose, "Because~ We're now friends again~" Rose smiled '_Thank God, I hate negative vibes, I just want peace'_ (I wonder why she hates bad vibes XD you will know soon~)

"Who said that we're friends?" He acted as if he didn't want to be acquainted with her

"I did~" She said as she pinched his nose once again; "Why do you keep on pinching my nose?!" He became flustered again while he was holding his nose which was now bright red because of the pinch

"Because you look cute~" She teased which made him blush further; '_Why am I acting like this! I should keep myself composed and relaxed… This is why I hate getting near her, she's so different from Ema'_ He thought

"Well~ I can't stay here~ So be a good boy while I go visit Yusuke~" She patted Fuuto in the head which earned herself a glare from him; "So you do like him" He teased as he began to become jealous; "No I don't like him~ I LOVE him" Rose teased back at him which caught him surprise as he began to glare at her, she laughed "I was just kidding! Don't worry you can keep him all to yourself~ Lover Boy" She teased as she walked to Yususke's room and left Fuuto who had an outbreak of different emotions inside of him 'Why _is she visiting that idiot anyway… I guess you can't stop idiot's loving each other_…' Fuuto thought as he got more jealous than ever

Once Rose reached his door step she took a deep breath and rang on his doorbell

IN YUSUKE'S ROOM (FEW MINUTES BRFORE)

"Where the hell is she? I'm getting worried" Yusuke held onto his head, he couldn't stop worrying about Ema; He kept on reading her last message to him

'Yusuke, I bought all of your books already just wait for me… I'll be there after a few minutes"

He kept on tossing and turning on his bed clearly worried for Ema so he called her, wanting to know if she was safe

Ring…. Ring…. Then he heard someone answered the call

"Hello, Yusuke?" Ema answered

"E-Ema! Where are you?" Yusuke asked

"I'm here at Rogue's place, why?"

"Oh…. Ummm, I-I'll be waiting! See ya!" Yusuke quickly ended the call and turned his cellphone off _'She's hanging out with him again…. I really have no chance…_' Yusuke silently cried in his mind while hugging his pillow; He stayed like that for a few minutes until he heard the door bell rang

"Who is it?!" He shouted not moving from his position; He didn't get an answer from his visitor so he shouted once again "Who the heck is it?!" He was now sitting on his bed while he still held onto the pillow; still no answer, he didn't bothered on getting the door until he heard a loud knock coming from it, so he stood up and went for the door with an irritated look

"What the hell do you want?!" Yusuke swiftly opened the door and got surprised to see Rose grinning

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Yusuke pointed at her while he was blushing madly; Rose lifted up the plastic bag for him to see that she delivered his things; Yusuke stood silent doing nothing because he was shocked of the sudden appearance of his crush, but he only had an itsy bitsy tiny little crush on her…. That's what he thinks

"So can I come in~?" She smiled at him knowing that he would say no

"N-No way! Gimme that!" As Yusuke reached for the plastic bag in the hands of Rose, She quickly avoided his hand getting near the bag

"Not until you let me in~" She grinned; "And why would you even want to get in? This is my room" He questioned; "Eh~ That's so mean Yu-chan~ I just wanted to help you in studying for exams~ Idiot~" She teased which made him blush further; Yusuke thought for half a minute and decided for the girl to come in "Alright, You can accompany me in studying but for just one condition!" He blushed waiting for the smiling girl to reply, "What?" Rose asked, "Don't you dare do anything stupid while you're in my room got that?"

"Yeah yeah~ I get it~" Rose said as she went inside his room, She left the plastic bag beside his bed and she plopped on the soft mattress; "O-Oi! Don't just lie down on my bed like it's yours!" He scolded her

"But I can't help it~ I'm tired from walking~ so just lemme take a small nap~" She said as she was about to drift off to sleep

"Aren't you gonna help me study?" Yusuke questioned her; "Yeah…. Later… tired…" She mumbled before completely drifted into her dream land; Yusuke had been studying for 30 minutes and he couldn't understand the book he was reading so heaved out a sigh complaining "Why is Chemistry so complicated" as he scratched his head; He was sitting beside the bed on the floor, near Rose; He took a quick glance at her and saw that she was still fast asleep so he continued reading but this time he chose a different book; Rose stirred in her sleep and turned to Yusuke because of her nightmare, she kept on moving until her hand hit Yusuke's head "Ouch!" He exclaimed "What the heck is wrong with you?!" He turned to face Rose until he noticed, that because of her previous movements, her face was now half an inch away from him, Yusuke was shocked, he didn't move as he blushed in deep shade of red; He just stared at her with so much temptation, closing his eyes and moving closer.. And closer… until his lips were brushing hers almost making a kiss when- he got hit by her other arm which stopped him from further completing his goals (Oh-oh~ Rose doesn't know this… BAD YU-CHAN! XD anyway here it is '_**shimerz113'**_, as requested…hope I made you and the others happy OwO)

"Ouch!" He exclaimed once again as he held onto the half of his face where she had hit him; Yusuke now stared at the sleeping girl, still rubbing the spot where she made her attack on him; Rose was still sleeping not knowing to what had previously happened, "Damn…. This girl can hit…" Yusuke mumbled and after realizing what he did he turned red as a tomato, clearly regretting his actions because now he doesn't know what to do when he stole half of a kiss from her, He clutched onto his head unable to focus… '_Alright, Yusuke, You can do this! Just don't tell her or anyone as to what you did! Just keep calm, eventually in the end everything will turn out fine_' He was now finding a distraction from his thoughts, so he just turned on the T.V. watching the news, and there on he was able to control his thoughts and emotions

Rose woke up, she sat and rubbed her eyes "*Yawn* what time is it?" She asked as she looked at Yusuke who was watching T.V.

"I-It's seven" He said avoiding her gaze;"Oh... it's seven, hmmm… WAIT! IT'S SEVEN!" Rose quickly got off the bed and dusted herself "Thanks Yu-chan! I need to go now, Sorry if I didn't accompany you in your studies but I just got past my curfew so I gotta go, See Ya!" She quickly ran out of his room "O-Oi! Tha-Thanks!" Yusuke blushed as he watched his victim ran out of his room

Rose, who left the Sunrise Residence a minute ago, was running like a MAD WOMAN "Oh No! I'm Late, I'm late…. I'M LATE!" She said those words repeatedly to make her faster than a car; Once Rose entered her home "Oni-chan! *hah* I'M *hah* HERE!" After shouting she held her breath unable to speak a few words; But she didn't hear a reply from her brother, so she walked into the living room, kitchen and dining room but still no sight of a brother; "I wonder where he is…" Rose then went up to his room but found no one, at this point she got worried until she found a not on the bed

'_Dear Rose,_

_ I went out to accompany Ema on her way home, Just reheat the lasagna on the table, It was specially made by Ema~ _

_ Love, Rogue'_

"Oh… I guess I don't have to worry anymore, kekekek Looks like I'm lucky to day to be able to annoy that Tomato, eat LASAGNA and not get scolded for being late~" (Oh Rose if you only knew that you deserve this for being such A DEFENSELESS SLEEPER X3)

"This is just the best!" She pumped her fist in the air; after that Rose ate her favorite meal in the dining room and she was very pleased with it, her day ended peacefully sleeping at 8 not even bothering to wait for her Oni-chan

SUNRISE RESIDENCE

"Thank you, Rogue" Ema bowed; "Anything for my Ema" He smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead "I better be going now, Rose must be sleeping" he said to Ema who was now blushing; "Take care" She waved at him as he walked back to his house

"Well isn't that sweet of him~" Juli said which made Ema embarrassed

Once she entered the living room she saw Yusuke watching T.V. with Masaomi and Fuuto; "Were you able to get the books from Rose?" She asked to Yusuke, "yeah, I-I did..." He said blushing and furrowing his brows like he remembered something; both of his brothers noticed this reaction of his to the question

"Rose came here?" Masaomi questioned '_I wasn't able to see her….._' He thought feeling a bit sad; "Yeah, She delivered the books that I bought for Yusuke" Ema answered

_Oh, so that is why she was holding a heavy plastic _'bag' Fuuto thought "Let me guess~ she did something didn't she?" Fuuto asked Yusuke; "Ah- N-No she didn't!" Yusuke was now feeling small, now that he was being interrogated by Fuuto and all eyes were on him; Fuuto noticed his older brother feeling nervous getting sweaty palms like he was a criminal in an interrogation room '_Well that was unexpected, he should be getting embarrassed only not nervous… How dare him…_' Fuuto guessed that he did something (I guess he got that 'observation' skill from Hikaru XD)

"So… if it wasn't her… then it was you" He spat out to Yusuke, who got surprised and blushed deeper "L-Like hell I would!" He defended '_How did he- AM I THAT OBVIOUS!'_

Fuuto and Masaomi were now looking at Yusuke with stern eyes while Ema wasn't even getting the gist of the conversation

"Yusuke…" Masaomi called to him; "Looks like I got to go and study for Exams, NIGHT!" He ran as fast as he could, disappearing in a mere second

Ema got confused as to what just happened since she could feel a tense atmosphere in the room she just thought of texting her friend "Anyway I'll be taking a rest, good night" She said as she walked to her room

"Good night, Ema" Masaomi fake smiled clearly not showing how angry he is (Masaomi is very scary once he gets mad); Fuuto didn't say a thing instead he just thought on how t get back at Yusuke

All night long Yusuke wasn't able to sleep…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**YAY! I FINISHED OwO)/ . This took me 2 days…. Well sorry for the late update~ did you guys like it~ Hope you did~ especially you '**_**shimerz113'**_** w)/ I am very sorry; IT'S ALL EXAMS FAULT… Anyways I would like to thank the people who gave me a review~ I am very happy and yes '**_**jammyxmudkip'**_** I know Tekken, My favorite character is Roger Jr. such a cute animal~ Thank You '**_**belladu57**_**', '**_**dreamchaser15**__**'**__** 'Yumi326' **_**and **_**'Blah Blah Blah' **_

**Sorry if I wasn't able to great Happy new year XD because We Had A black out and this years "New year" was the worst since I accidentally broke my favorite headphones by suddenly laying on the floor when there were no lights on because of that STUPID BLACK OUT TTwTT, I'm very afraid of the dark and what is in the dark… OH WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT**


End file.
